Anything For A Friend
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Takato wants to tell Jeri how he feels for her but he doesn't know how to, so he ask help and the one to aid him is Rika, but will she really aid him or will she just mock him? And why doesn’t she wants him to succeed? Rukato with Jerato hints.
1. Chapter 1: Of course I will help you

Anything For A Friend

By: Smashfriends

Freak: This is a new ficcie from us.

MMX2: We took a while in posting it cuz we didn't had a title for it, but now that we had it…

Aerisakura: We finally post it and here it is, hope you like it.

Logan: It's will seem as a Jurato at the beginning but we assure (L/N: uh fancy word, my vocabulary is increasing) that this will turn in to a Rukato…eventually.

Terriermon: Don't know you but I would prefer that be Henry who gets to stay with Jeri, anyway, these dudes don't own Digimon.

Freak: By the way, Takato had never said anything to Jeri about his feelings.

Chapter 1: Of course I will help you, I would do anything for a friend!

It had been just a few months after the defeat of the D-Reaper, the Digimon were gone for a while but not much after that the tamer found a way to bring them back and now the had they joy to be with their Digimon friends and partners, and Takato still had feelings for Jeri but also he still hadn't find the courage to tell her.

Today was a bright summer morning, almost all the kids in town had gone to some summer camp (SF/N:XDDD) or to visit some folks at another city or just on a trip with their parents so the park was practically empty, except for the goggle-head tamer who was walking out from an old shed.

Guilmon followed his tamer, he tilted his head to the side not fully understanding what was wrong with his tamer, after all they had a good and yummy breakfast, so why could make Takatomon sad, maybe was that he needed to eat more or maybe something he ate made him sick. (Terriermon: Wait a minute!! Now everything is on the dino-boy's point of view??    Guilmon: They give this to read *shows a notebook* and they said to read it with my own words, but Guilmon doesn't have to read everything.)

Takatomon stopped and turned to look at Guilmon, a smile on his face, maybe he already know what to eat and will do to get it now.

"Guilmon, we'll go to visit Henry" Takatomon said and patted Guilmon on the head smiling happily, maybe Henry had tasty food to eat. (Terriermon: Guilmon sound like Quina)

Takato now ran towards his best human friend's house, Guilmon followed him also running. When they got to Henry's house, Henry opened the door and let Takatomon and Guilmon in, Takatomon asked to Guilmon to go to play with Terriermon while he talked with Henry, so Terriermon and Guilmon left to play and Henry lead Takatomon to his room.

_At Henry's room….._

Takato took a seat at Henry's bed while Henry seated on a chair, he looked curios at Takato, figuring out that Takato had something important to say to him if he wanted to talk alone with him.

"Henry, you know that I like Jeri don't you?" Takato said turning red.

"Y.. Yes I know" Henry said finishing in his mind _'I like her too'_.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me to think of a way to tell her how I feel for her" Takato said finding his shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"I..I don't know Takato" Henry said turning away from Takato while thinking _'How could I help you when I like her too'._

"Ummm…" Takato was at lost of words, Henry was the only one he could ask for help since Kazu and Kenta would laugh at him, he couldn't go to ask Jeri for obvious reasons and Rika…well Rika was Rika and Ryo was out of the question since for some weird reason that Takato couldn't explain he had started to dislike Ryo.

"Sorry Takato, I wish I could help you but…" Henry trailed of not knowing what to say, he didn't want to tell Takato what he felt for Jeri.

"It's okay I guess. Thanks anyways Henry" and with that said Takato say his goodbyes and left, again Guilmon following close behind.

They trip to the park and to the small shed that was Guilmon's house was silent, Takato went back to his deep thinking trying to figure out what to do or whit who he could talk to.

As they arrived to Guilmon's shed, Guilmon went inside to eat the remaining pieces of bread that were left from the ration of bread that Takato had giving him a few hours ago while Takato seated at the end of the stairs to continue with his thinking.

Not to far from the shed, a red-head girl walked, hands in her pockets and her Discman playing a new CD that her grandmother gave her that morning, slow music that was getting her to much calmed for her liking was playing on the Discman, she did not notice were she was going until she saw the goggle-head seated on the steps.

Rika took of her headphones and took a seat next to the goggle-head, she had been walking for hours and she needed a rest, not that she admitted that she was tired nor that she was curious of what was bugging the goggle-headed tamer.

"Hey goggles, in what is thinking that small brain of yours?" she said stretching a little her tired legs.

"Uh…no…nothing" Takato answered and turned red.

"In other circumstances I would believe that but not today" Rika said turning to look the goggle-head who turned a little redder than before.

"Ummm…nothing really" Takato said but again Rika didn't believe him.

"Alright goggles, but don't come to look for me talking about that crap about friend and such" Rika said putting her headphones again and was about to stand up when Takato's hand clasped her arm not letting her go.

"I will tell you…juts promise you won't laugh at me" Takato said pleading with his eyes.

Rika smirked, raised an eyebrow and then said "I can't really promise that"

Takato sighed and hung his head, Rika rolled her eyes and said "Fine, I promise that I will try"

"Thank you" Takato said looking at her and making more room for her to take a seat next to him again.

Takato took a deep breath before telling Rika what was troubling him 'How to tell Jeri he likes her'

When Takato finished his tale of how he hadn't the courage to go and tell Jeri those 3 little words and how Henry hadn't being able to help him, Rika did as she promise and suppressed her laugh, tough was difficult she succeeded.

"Would you help me, Rika?" Takato asked still afraid that she could laugh at him and herself go and tell all breathing being what he just said.

Rika smirked to herself and said "Of course I will help you, I would do anything for a friend! Because we are friends right goggle-head?"

"R.. Right, we are friends Rika" Takato said still unsure.

'And I though this summer vacations were going to be boring, I will have some fun with the goggle-head' Rika smirked what made Takato gulped, he really hoped that Rika could help him.

End Chapter 1.

Freak: That was all for now.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and hope you had liked this chapter.

Logan: And hope you keep reading and that you review.

MMX2: Again, we'll ask at least 5 reviews to continue.

Terriermon: See ya all!!


	2. Chapter 2: Trying To Be The Best

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with the second chapter o f this fic.

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews and hope you like this chapter.

Logan: We had already written this chapter but Freak erase it and this time we didn't wrote it on a notebook so everyone give your thanks to Freak for the delay in posting this chapter.

MMX2: You are free to kill him if you want, but anyway, this time we won't say anything that could be considered nasty against that person that insulted us.

Aerisakura: I have more important things to worry about and…

Freak: We will say another piece of our minds at that fic when we finish writing it, that unfortunately went through the same thing that this chapter….I kind of erase it.

Terriermon: What an….well let's just say: Thank God that they, and more importantly, that Freak doesn't own Digimon.

Chapter 2: Trying To Be The Best.

Rika smirked at the thought of "helping" the goggle-head, a smirk that didn't went unnoticed by the goggle-head, and all he could do at it was to sweat drop and be afraid at the look on her face, but being the goggle-head he is, he waited for Rika to tell him her first helping plan.

Takato waited a few minutes more but Rika didn't reacted, she was still in deep thought and smirking, now Takato was even more nervous but he decided to try his luck and made the question.

"So…..what do you think I should do?" Takato said nervously and gulped as soon as he said those words.

Rika woke from her daydream of teasing a goggle-head and looked at Takato, her smirk grew as she saw the look on his face, and what Takato did was gulp again.

"Alright goggles, the plan is this, you will show her that you are the best at everything" Rika said trying to put a serious face.

"Be…the best? But….that's what Ryo tries with you and you don't like it right? ……Or you……You LIKE RYO!!!" Takato said not believing what he was hearing….or what he thought he was hearing.

"SHUT UP GOGGLE-HEAD!!!! Of course I don't like Ryo; we are talking of JERI not me!!" Rika yelled angrily almost about to punch the living days out of the goggle-head, but she couldn't help but think _'Damn goggle-head since when he decided to use his brain and play to be smart….and how dares he to imply that I like that idiot!!'_

"Then you don't like Ryo?" Takato said surprised and curious.

Rika glared at him, a sign for him to shut up and a sign that she hoped that the goggle-head would take as a "NO" but she didn't have such luck.

"Don't worry Rika, your secret is safe with me. Then, you think that Jeri is going to like that?" Takato said a little content to know more of the mysterious Rika Nonaka.

But what he got for an answer from Rika was a punch on his right eye that left him unconscious for some minutes. When he woke up he looked around to find the glaring face of Rika. He slowly sat up and rubbed the area around his eye and winced in pain, right there he knew that Rika's punch had left him a black-eye.

"Jeri and I are different goggle-head, hope I had left that clear enough for you" Rika said trying to calm her anger towards the goggle-head.

"Alright, point taken…you don't like Ryo" Takato said still subbing his eye, Rika watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"What? You would be doing the same if someone left you with a black-eye" Takato said noticing the look she was giving him.

"Want to try it goggle-head?" Rika replied clenching her fists.

"No, no, no, no. I might be a stupid goggle-head but I'm not a stupid goggle-head with a death wish" Takato said quickly and laughed nervously, he was surprised to see that Rika also laughed.

"You are a wuss goggle-head" Rika said laughing and shaking her head, Takato smiled not being nervous anymore, there was a moment of silence after that.

"Rika, but at what can I show Jeri that I'm the best?" Takato asked breaking the comfortable silence.

_'He is right, in WHAT can HE show that HE IS the best? I can't think of anything…maybe if we ask the two bozos…' Rika thought and smirked again __'That would be funny to see'_

"I couldn't show her that I'm good at the Digimon battles because she doesn't likes that, so in what else could I show that I'm good at" Takato said and tried to think of something, he didn't liked at all the look on Rika's face.

"We could say to your friends that help you, you could pay them to let you win" Rika said smirking.

"Wha….? Nooooo, I can't tell them, if I tell them they will tease me for the rest of my life, besides, they will know that you are helping me and that would ruin your reputation, right?" Takato said hoping that Rika would drop the idea of telling the others about this.

_'Damn, he is right about that one and what do you know, he used his brain twice today, that must be a new record' Rika thought and smirked at her last thoughts._

"Besides, I asked Henry's help and he said he couldn't help me" Takato said and sighed.

_'I wonder why the brainiac didn't help the goggle-head' Rika thought._

"So…?" Takato asked, hoping she had thought of something he could do.

"Why don't you play that game where you kick a ball in to a net, Takatomon?" a voice said behind them making them jump with surprise, they turned to see the small dinosaur like-Digimon.

_'Who could have thought that dino-boy could use his brain too, today sure was a great day for them, both learned to use their brains and actually say something intelligent' Rika thought with a smirk._

"Guilmon!! Since when are you there?" Takato asked nervously, fearing that if Guilmon heard what he said, he would tell everyone.

"Since you said 'so in what else could I show that I'm good at' Takatomon" Guilmon said tilting his head to the side.

"You wouldn't tell anyone what you heard right Guilmon…if you don't say anything I will give you more Guilmon bread" Takato said and hoped Guilmon accepted his offer.

_'That was a good one Ta…goggle-head, three times in just one day you used your brain' Rika thought._

"Okay Takatomon, Guilmon won't tell anyone that you and Rikamon were talking here" Guilmon said happily waving his tail.

"Alright, dino-boy had a good idea there, we could play soccer….I guess that your friends must be at the playground" Rika said and she stood up.

Takato followed and just nodded, he was thinking about why she refers to the rest of the tamers as "his" friends and not "our" friends, but decided to ask her about that later, he could risk receiving another punch today.

After walking a couple of minutes, they arrived to the playground where the rest of the Tamers where. Kazu and Kenta were playing cards, their Digimon were next to them watching every move they made at the card battle. Henry was looking at Jeri who was in front of him but he pretended to be looking at the card battle, Terriermon was on his shoulder snickering, he had seen where or either who he was really looking at. Jeri had her eyes on the card battle, she was trying to learn new tricks when she noticed Takato's and Rika's arrival.

"Hi guys!!" Jeri said cheerfully making Takato blush and Rika rolled her eyes, Guilmon waved with his paw, Renamon had appeared during Rika's and Takato's "chat" but remained hidden, and it was until now that she made her presence be known.

"Hi Jeri" was all Takato could say as he turned redder than before.

"Hey, Takato! Why do you have a black-eye? Did you get in the D.I.Q.'s bad side again? Or did you try some moves with her and she shut you up with a punch?" Terriermon asked giggling, this time Henry didn't made any attempt to stop Terriermon.

"What? Takato tried to hit on Rika!!?" Kazu said losing taking his eyes of the game to look at his goggle-headed friend.

For the rest of the people present, they were just staring at Takato's black-eye and at Rika's glaring face, wondering if Terriermon's accusations were truth.

"I hit Takatomon with my head" Guilmon said looking at the ground pretending to be upset.

Rika remained silent, again surprised with the intelligent act of the dino-boy while Takato only laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Everyone took Guilmon's words for the truth, knowing or thinking that Guilmon wouldn't lie and they returned to what they were doing before their friends arrived.

Takato sighed in relief, he didn't want Jeri thinking that he liked Rika, while Rika remained silent the whole time, just glaring at the still giggling green Digi-bunny.

"Not again!" Kenta said after Kazu placed the winning card finishing the game with him as the winner.

"Who's next?" Kazu asked looking around but as soon as he saw the glaring Rika he quickly said "I think I had enough of playing cards for today"

"Do you guys want to play soccer?" Takato suggested hoping that they agree so he could start with the plan.

"I will watch and cheer for you. Rika, you could help me to cheer for them" Jeri said again cheerfully.

"No thanks, I prefer to play" Rika said quickly not wanting to ever thing about being cheering for the guys.

"Then I think I better not play" Kenta said cleaning his glasses.

"Hey Henry, wanna play?" Kazu asked and waited for Henry's answer, he didn't want to be in the same team that the D.I.Q. nor with Takato.

"Well, yeah I will play" Henry said and Terriermon jumped from his shoulder to Jeri's shoulder.

"Then you are in my team, Takato and Rika are the other team" Kazu said quickly and didn't wait for them to answer.

Rika just glared at them, she didn't want to be in a team with either of them and she was supposed to help Takato so this went out okay…for now.

They went to a place where they could play, Kenta, Jeri, Terriermon and MarineAngemon seated in a safe place to watch the game while Renamon was standing on a tree watching amazed that Rika had agreed to play.

(SF/N: To lazy to explain all the game, let's leave it like this, the first one on score 5 goals will win, after a few minutes, Rika, Takato and Guilmon the goalkeeper were winning 4 at 2, from those 4 goals Takato had scored 1 goal)

Rika and Takato were playing what could be their last tactic, Rika had the ball and had juts avoided Kazu's dumb attempt to steal the ball, then Rika continued running towards their goal, where Guardromon was waiting for her to try and score a goal, Henry was on her way and it would be difficult to pass him, but then she saw Takato, no one was trying to block him so she kicked the ball towards him, but Takato didn't reacted in time and the ball hit him on the face and bounced towards the goal, Guardromon being to amazed by the scene of Takato being hit by the ball didn't even move to try to stop the ball from scoring.

Henry and Kazu hung their heads seeing that they had lost, Guardromon continued to stare at Takato who had his face all red and bloody from the nose, his right eye was still black, everyone else were looking at Takato with concern.

Just then, before anyone could get close to him and ask him if he was okay, he felt backwards and everything turned dark for him.

Everyone but Rika rushed to Takato, they tried to see if he was okay. A few minutes passed and Takato hadn't woke up, Kazu and Kenta left knowing that he would be fine, they were even laughing at how funny it looked when the ball hit him.

Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Guilmon were at Takato's side, trying to wake him up, Renamon continued to stare from the tree and Rika had finally walked towards Takato to see how he was doing, she was feeling guilty.

Just as Rika had kneeled down next to Henry, Takato slowly opened his eyes, he could see the worried faces of Henry and Jeri and surprisingly enough, Rika's worried face, he saw a red blur that supposed to be Guilmon.

"Takatomon you finally woke up" Guilmon said happily waving his tail fast from one side to the other.

"What a way to win Takatomon!" "Terriermon!!" Terriermon continued to giggle not listening to his Tamer's words.

Takato sat up and took his hand to his head, he felt a little dizzy.

"Takato, how are you feeling?" Jeri asked in concern.

"Uh….a little di-dizzy, that's all" Takato replied blushing.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jeri said and as soon as those were out of her mouth, Henry stood up and left, Terriermon stopped giggling to watch and try to decipher his Tamer's expression, Rika also left, her guilt was fading as it seemed that what she did actually helped the goggle-head.

Jeri helped Takato to stand up, he was to dizzy to do anything else but wonder why Rika had that look on her face and to blush at the fact that Jeri was helping him….but it was difficult to know if his face was red with a blush or…if it was red for the little accident with the ball.

End Chapter 2.

Freak: Well that was all.

MMX2: There were many changes of what we wrote first.

Freak: u_uU  Sorry!

Aerisakura: I liked more this version.

Logan: Yeah, me too.

Terriermon: And me, I got to make more jokes!

Freak: Then…

MMX2: We still won't trust you to keep the floppy disk nor the notebook…

Logan: Better be safe than sorry.

Terriermon: That's the spirit!! Now, go on and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Questions That I Can&8...

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for all you reviews and sorry for the delay.

Freak: A. will explain why we have been delaying in posting.

Aerisakura: Fine, but just because I think the readers deserve an explanation.

Logan: Don't worry cousin.

Aerisakura: I will just repeat what I already said: My apologizes for nor posting sooner, explaining why we haven't been able to post is resumed to: It's my fault, I haven't been able to reunite with my friends, I haven't been feeling that well and in less than a month I will be leaving to an hospital (is not on the same city were I live but that is more difficult to explain) so I been a little worried about it and for that we haven't had any reunion to continue writing any of our fics, and for we will continue writing slower than usual and sorry for that too I also have to study for an exam, but anyway now I'm trying to just get distracted from this matters…

MMX2: That means playing a lot of videogames and writing!!

Aerisakura: Yeah what he said.

Terriermon: Well, the Smashfriends don't own Digimon and now we go to read the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Stupid Questions That I Can't Answer…Or Just Don't Want To?

_'Someone must've set your behavior switch on "morbid"…'-Clemment, Shadow Madness._

_'You are perilously close to the worst beating of your life'-Jirina, Shadow Madness._

_'Stupid goggle-head!' Rika thought, it was just yesterday when they played soccer and she "accidentally" hit him with the ball and after that very moment Rika had been thinking that she should apologize to the goggle-head….but of course she wouldn't and for making her have those thoughts she will make him pay and for that she couldn't help but smirk in devilish way._

She was in a coffee shop, she was supposed to meet a classmate of hers to do a homework project and, as Rika put it, the stupid girl had wanted for them to meet at this place, she was exasperated as the girl was delayed several minutes, another thing to add to Rika's dark humor.

And to make things worst, the image of Takato walking home with the help of his stupid crush, thing that she caused by hitting him with the stupid ball, things didn't went as she wanted them, she wanted Takato to fail at his tries to get Jeri to like him, and what now worried Rika is that other thoughts came to her head or better said another reasons of the why she want the goggle-head to fail, other reasons besides the fact that she wants to use this opportunity to cause some pain to the goggle-head, reasons that didn't make her happy by having them, and she again said those words that she almost always used to call Takato, but this time she spoke them out loud "Stupid goggle-head!!"

"What did I do this time!?" came a voice next to her, this surprised her since she hadn't noticed that someone namely the goggle-head that had been present on her mind for the entire day had been standing next to her, she, for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on it, turned red…of anger….she did not liked to be surprised like that and much less by the wimpy goggle-head…wimpy to her at least.

Takato gave a funny look to Rika but when he noticed her angered eyes placed on him, he did what it was more convenient and took the seat in front of her to put some space between them for his own safety, once he was as comfortable as he could, he gulped and dared to talk to the angered D.I.Q.

"So…whatz up?" Takato said as casual as he could be almost terrified by the girl in front of him.

Rika said nothing for a moment, her anger disappeared for a brief moment when she noticed the bruised face he had, bruises she had caused and again the nagging feeling that she should apologize to the goggle-head came to her mind to do just that and annoy her but it didn't last long and she glared at Takato trying to avoid see him to the eyes were the black-eye was…thought he deserve it, or that was what she thought anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Rika said with a calm tone of voice, thing that frightened more at Takato, he feared that it was as they said: The calm before the storm.

"Well….I was passing by and I saw you here…and I wanted to talk with you" Takato said trying to hide his fear, thing that didn't went quiet well, Rika did hear the fear on his voice and she smirked at that…but a very small part of her felt bad, of course she chose to ignore that small part.

"And about what did you wanted to talk with me?" Rika said still smirking at Takato's discomfort.

"Well….I was…wondering if you will keep helping me…with…you know?" Takato said, fear almost gone replaced by nervousness and embarrassment that thoughts of Jeri always brought to him and Rika sensing that, smirked at the possibility of keep "helping" the goggle-head.

"What? Didn't the help I gave you yester day was enough to make Jeri like you?" Rika said mockingly, feeling both amused and sorry at the memories of the ball smashing against Takato's face.

"You mean you did that on purpose!?" Takato wondered almost shocked, he knew that Rika sometimes was cruel but not as much to do something like this…at least not to him…or so he thought.

"No, that was just a little bonus" Rika said with amusement, at what Takato narrowed his eyes at her and Rika returned the gesture, both entering to a staring contest that was stopped when Takato felt a hand resting on his shoulder and squeezing painfully to it and he noticed Rika giving her hate glare to someone behind him, Takato turned to find Ryo Akiyama standing there. (SF/N: Don't you dislike it when he appears from nowhere to ruin what could become in a very nice Rukato moment….like Rika beating Takato XDDDDDDDDDDD….not, seriously, in this case could be something like Rika possibly apologizing to Takato or something like that, this happens a lot in our fics and someone out there asked us to do much more Ryo bashing XDDD)

"Hello Rika…Hello Takato" Ryo said with some kind of anger on his voice.

"What are you doing here Akiyama" it was a demand not a question that Rika made placing all her anger in those words to make him understand that he was not welcome.

"I saw my two friends all alone here and I decided to come and say hello" Ryo said still squeezing painfully Takato's shoulder who now was glaring the auto-named Digimon King.

"Well….you already say it, so….goodbye" Takato said to surprise of both Rika and Ryo, Ryo glared at him while Rika smirked.

"So Rika, you didn't tell me you liked the goggle-head here…" "Leave Akiyama" "Rika.." "I wont say it again Akiyama, leave" having that "cute" chat with Rika, Ryo decided to follow Rika's "orders" and take his leave before Rika gets violent.

"I will see you later Rika" Ryo said with a smirk and left, Takato waited until Ryo was out of hearing range to turn to look at Rika, a smile formed on his face, it was time for him to do some teasing…thought it could cost his life…it was worth it.

"Sorry Rika" Takato said faking his voice to sound almost sad.

"For what?" Rika said arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well because I ruined you date with Ryo…but don't worry, I will help you to get him" Takato said patting her hand with his and then leaving it were it was.

Rika turned red from anger at what he said and from embarrassment at what he did with his hand, she glared at him and was about to yell or cause some pain to him but was stopped when she heard what the waitress and the people around them said "Awww, what a cute couple!!!"

Takato froze at those words and did nothing to take his hand of Rika's hand while Rika was about to take violent actions when the worst that could happen to her happened (SF/N: ^_^U).

"Rika!! I didn't know that you wanted to be with you boyfriend, If I had known I wouldn't have asked you to meet today!!" Rika's classmate said and Rika cursed mentally, soon everyone at her school would think that same, that she has the stupid goggle-head as a boyfriend.

"Wait!! HE is NOT my boyfriend!!" Rika said trying to release her hand from Takato but the goggle-head was frozen in the spot and she couldn't remove his hand from hers, that was getting her more angered. _'Later, when there be less witnesses…I will kill you goggle-head!!!' she thought as she glared at him._

"Don't worry Rika, I won't say anything to anyone! And don't worry, we can reunite later to finish that homework" Rika's classmate said smiling at her.

_'Yeah right, you won't tell anyone that you saw me with a guy. Damn goggle-head!!! I'm gonna kill you for this!! My reputation is sooo ruined!!' Rika thought as her classmate said something else about calling her later to finish the stupid homework and then left._

Rika glared at Takato, who was still in a trance like state, when a devilish thought crossed Rika's mind…she will wake the goggle-head from his trance…in a painful way….

Meanwhile in Takato's mind, he was repeating the same phrase over and over 'I'm holding Rika's hand and everyone thinks we are a cute couple!! I'm holding Rika's hand and everyone thinks we are a cute couple!! I'm holding Rika's hand and everyone thinks we are a cute couple!!' but all those cheery thought were stopped by a intense pain in his shin and on his hand, he jerked his hand from where it was and he woke from his trance to see a very angered Rika who was pinching his hand and kicking his shin…she continued to kick his shin.

"Rika stop that!" Takato said trying to avoid her kicks but in vain since Rika always got her way and kicked him.

"Be thankful that I didn't kick a few inches above" Rika said angrily and stopped her kicking with a last one with much more force than the ones before causing Takato to bend over to rub his injured shin.

Rika said nothing else and stood up and left Takato was about to leave to follow her when the waitress stopped him and give him the bill of what Rika had ordered, he sweat dropped but paid not wanting to get into trouble and then ran looking around for Rika. He found her not to far from there since she was walking slowly.

"Rika!!" Takato yelled and ran to her, she stopped to turn around and look at him.

"What?" she said as soon as he was in front of her.

"Well….ummm….about…Jeri" Takato said not fully daring to say that again.

Rika sighed tiredly and said "What happened yesterday?"

"Well…" Takato said trying to remember the events.

_Takato's flashback….(SF/N: Is on Takato's P.O.V. the parts that are between *this* are Rika's and Takato's interruptions during the narration and the ones between *this and in cursive* are Takato's thought as he narrates, hope this be clear for you)_

Jeri was helping me to get to his house, I was to lost in thought, I was thinking about…

*Of what?* *Ummm….* _*I can't tell her that I was thinking about why she was so upset…I'm still wondering why but to ask her that could mean my death*_ *Can't I leave that out of the story? Is…not really….for you to now* *What do you mean by that?* *Can't you just let me tell you what happened* *Alright, alright, go on*

And those thought kind of…make me not be aware of what was happening around me…

*You always do that goggle-head, that's nothing new* *Please Rika don't interrupt me* *Fine, I will try, now go on*

Well, when I realized, we were at my house already and it was until now that I noticed that Jeri was….

*You know you are turning as red as a tomato* *O-of c-course not!!* *You are right goggles, you are redder than a tomato* *Rika!!* *Okay, okay goggles, continue* _*What was that tone she just used? It wasn't of mockery but it wasn't angered either…what could…* *Goggles, wake up!!* *Uhh!?* *Continue already!!* *Right, where was I? Oh, right!*_

Jeri was kind of hugging me…

*What do you mean with that?* *If you would let me finish you would know!* *Are you rising your voice to me!!* *N-no* *Good, now continue*

She had her arm around me to support me…I was still to dizzy for the hit on the face…

*Sorry for that* *What!?!?* *Don't make repeat myself goggles!!* *Uhh…okay….don't worry about it…so that means that it was an accident?* *You think I would do something like that on purpose goggles?* *…..No…not to me…maybe to Kazu or Kenta…and of course Ryo* *Good you know that….now continue* _*What could she mean with that?*_

I was to dizzy to think of something and Jeri was about to say something but…I kind of got nervous and said goodbye to her and then I went inside the house straight to my room to rest and think more of….

_End Of Takato's Flashback….._

"Those thought that are not to be known by you" Takato finished his tale and Rika could almost sweat drop at his actions.

"You interrupted her!? And you didn't say anything else to her?" Rika said not believing what she heard.

"Well…no…I didn't say anything…nor let her say whatever she was going to say" Takato said avoiding eye contact with her and finished on his head _'How could I say something to Jeri about my feelings for her when I was thinking of you? Though I don't know why and for the moment I don't want to give much thought of it'_

"What goggles? You want me to be with you at every moment and tell you every word you have to say to her to make her like you?" Rika said and smirked at her thoughts _'Though that would give me much more fun by seeing you say something stupid and get slap…..or worst'_

"N-no, of course not…but I…just couldn't….think of anything to say, yeah, that was it. I just didn't know what to say" Takato lied again hiding that he was thinking of Rika at that moment.

"Whatever goggles. Now let's think of another plan for you to try" Rika said as if she was really going to try to help him.

"Yeah thanks Rika" Takato said smiling.

End Chapter 3.

Aerisakura: That was all for now.

Freak: Hope you have liked this chapter.

MMX2: Now go on and review!!

Terriermon: Hey!! There was no me in this chapter!!! How…

Logan: Shut it bunny!! Now, what is starting to be part of our fics…

SF: The Omake!!

            OMAKE (At the end of Takato's flashback)

"You interrupted her!? And you didn't say anything else to her?" Rika said not believing what she heard.

"Well…no…I didn't say anything…nor let her say whatever she was going to say" Takato said avoiding eye contact with her.

"And why would you do something like that!?" Rika said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because….because I was thinking of you Rika" Takato said now looking at her.

"W-w-what!?!?" Rika said taking a step backwards.

Taking advantage of her shock, Takato grabbed Rika by the arms not allowing her to move and said "Yes Rika, is you who held my heart now…Rika I like you"

"W-w-what!?!?" Rika could not take another step away of the goggle-head as she saw him leaning over to her, she gulped and closed her eyes….and nothing happened and she could hear the goggle-head laughing besides that he had already release his grip on her.

Rika blinked in confusion not really understanding why was this happening, then it hit her, the goggle-head was joking.

"Hahahahaha!! You should have seen you face!!" Takato laughed.

Rika clenched her fist and glared at Takato, and as soon as Takato saw this, he gulped and prepared himself for the worst beating of his life….

END OMAKE.

SF: That was all!!! REVIEW!!

Freak: By the way, we were thinking in creating a O.C. for some of our fics, the same character but with different personalities depending of the fic.

Aerisakura: You will know the name in some following chapter though….

Logan: If you are some of our dudes from SK, you will know her instantly, hehehehehe!!

MMX2: Another fic were we are thinking in use this O.C. is at "Takato's Story".

Terriermon: Hope not be another crazy girl like Rika, anyway, as we already say, go on and review.


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Or Not To Be&8230A Matc...

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Freak: Hello!

MMX2: Hello!

Logan: Hello!

Freak, MMX2 & Logan: Hello!!!

Aerisakura: *rolls eyes* We're here with the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, at the end of the fic we'll give you the personal thanks to you.

Freak: Hey!! You say all those lines that were supposed to be ours!!

Aerisakura: -_-U You were very distracted sooo….

Logan: No prob couz!

Freak & MMX2: Hey!!

Logan: Look…

Takuya: Ummm…Hi.

Aerisakura: Hello and now let's continue with the fic.

Freak: Wha…? You're not going to say something like "who had the 'bright' idea of bringing this guy here?'?

Aerisakura: …….No, why? Should I say that?

MMX2: Because you usually do

Logan: That's what I was going to say. My cousin had been feeling better.

Freak: Really?

Aerisakura: Actually…no…but I didn't got worse so that's reason enough to be in good mood.

Terriermon: Sorry to change the subject but if A. is not going to ask then I will….what's doing this goggle-head in here?

Takuya: That's what I would like to know.

Freak: Oh that, we finally saw some episodes of Digimon Frontier and we decided to invite one of the characters.

Terriermon: This goggle-head is not going to replace me, right?

Aerisakura: Don't think so.

Takuya: Are you the only girl of the group?

Aerisakura: Ummm…yes but we used to be two of us but…

MMX2: MN left us to be with her boyfriend. Hmph! A. didn't leave us for hers….though it was a long distance…

Aerisakura: Okay, that was enough information, can we continue now.

Freak: Just one last question, under different circumstances, would you have done the same that MN?

Aerisakura: For more annoying that you get to be, my answer is no, for me friendship goes first, can we continue now….Though knowing about what is this chapter or better said, the whole fic, I understand the motive of this question so I will not hurt you this time.

Terriermon: *continues eying Takuya* For me is okay, now….

Takuya: The Smashfriends don't own Digimon.

Terriermon: Hey!!! That was my line!!!

Takuya: I didn't got to finish what I wanted to say before…

Terriermon: Later!! You lines stealer!!

Chapter 4: To Be Or Not To Be….A Matchmaker?

It was still spring break (SF/N: That's something that we wanted to make clear, and Rika has to do some homework, not that that be important but we did mentioned it in that last chapter), it was almost midday and Rika was at her house remembering the last day events. She was annoyed with the thought that occasioned those events, not just the ones with Takato but some other events that happened after Takato left. She sighed in annoyance as the imaged of the last day played in her head yet again….

_Flashback to an annoying day….._

"Whatever goggles. Now let's think of another plan for you to try" Rika said as if she was really going to try to help him.

"Yeah thanks Rika" Takato said smiling.

Rika did not return the smile, another thought bothered her now and she wanted to get ride of the annoyance by questioning the goggle-head so she said "Takato, can I ask you something?"

_'This must be serious, she called me by my first name' Takato thought and nodded._

"Why you insist in saying that I like Ryo? Is just to annoy me or you really think that?" Rika said crossing her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the goggle-head to show him she didn't want him to joke about it.

Takato gulped and picked his words carefully to not make the D.I.Q. angered "Well…..I do think you really like him"

"And why is that?" Rika asked trying to control her boiling anger.

"Well….ummm…..is because you almost don't insult or threat Ryo as much as me or Henry…..or anyone else" Takato answered as best as he could, being as nervous or scared if you prefer as he was.

"That's why you think I like Ryo? And I thought Ryo was the one I treated worst" Rika said not believing what she heard.

"Well….no…you don't insult him as much as you insult…me" Takato said now more afraid that Rika decides to beat him up because of what he said.

Rika was speechless; she never thought Takato could felt that way or think that way.

"Hey Rika, I gotta go for now, I have to help my parents at the bakery" Takato said as he waved his hand to Rika and then ran towards his house.

_End of the Flashback of an annoying day……_

Rika had been thinking of what Takato said and she realized that she did insulted Ryo the less and her insults towards him weren't as bad as they were for Takato…but she didn't care for Ryo, in fact, she didn't put any effort on insulting Ryo because she simply didn't cared for him….but that wasn't bothering her now, what was really bothering her was that if Takato was the one she insulted the most and worst then anyone else….that would mean that she cares for him in some sort of way….and for some stupid reason, the fact that Takato thought that she liked Ryo was another reason to add at her annoyance and the last reason of her annoyance was that she didn't know what was the reason that this things were bothering her….but what happened later gave her a small idea of the why….but that annoyed her even more.

_Another flashback of an annoying day….._

Rika watched as Takato left, she was still speechless, she was about to go and take a walk to clear her mind but today wasn't the day for her to have that time, as soon as she was about to walk, someone behind her spoke to her.

"You are spending a lot of time with Takato lately, haven't you Rika?" Henry said, today he was alone, he wanted to be alone and talk with the girl in front of him and bringing the Digi-bunny with him wouldn't have let him ask what he wanted so he stayed with Guilmon (Terriermon: At least I was left with dino-boy and not at home where I would receive the Pwincess Pwetty Pant Treatment.).

"So, what if I have?" Rika said annoyed, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"So you must now he that likes Jeri" Henry said stuffing his hand on his pant's pockets.

"What do you want?" Rika said crossing her arms over her chest again and tried to not lose her patience.

"I want to know….if you are helping Takato to gain Jeri's heart?" Henry said calmly.

"……Why should I tell you?" Rika was losing her patience more and more as time passed.

"Because I'm in love with Jeri and I want to tell her but…what I want to know is…is you are spending so much time with Takato to help her gain Jeri's heart or….because you are in love with him" Henry said hiding her nervousness since if he said something that get Rika really annoyed, she would surely beat him up.

'Again with a stupidity like that, now this brainiac thinks I not only like but love Takato while the goggle-head thinks I like Ryo' Rika narrowed her eyes at Henry, her patience almost on the limit, not bothering to hide her anger from her voice she said "What is it for you?"

"Well…..if you….love Takato, then...." "Then what!?" "I could confess my feelings to Jeri" Henry finished blushing.

"……..And what if I'm only helping Takato?" Rika said for some reason she was worried of what would this news do to the goggle-head.

"Really, you are only helping him or you just don't want to admit that you love him?" Henry asked, his face returning to normal but his heart continued racing.

"……I'm only helping him" Rika said, her anger now gone.

Henry say nothing after that, he started to walk away but before being out of hearing range, he looked over his shoulder at Rika and said "I think you do love him"

_End of another flashback of an annoying day….._

Those damn words annoyed her to no end and if something annoyed her this much then it couldn't be truth…but then again it could be annoying to her because it was truth. Yet again she sighed in annoyance as another thought of why this annoyed her this much came to her mind. Even if she indeed was, as Henry put it, in love with the goggle-head, what difference would it make if he loves Jeri…not that she is, she does not care….but again, what that, as she has been calling him since yesterday, what that stupid goggle-head had said came to her mind again, and she continued to ask her self why she put more "effort" on insulting the goggle-head and why bothered her that he think that she like Ryo.

All this thoughts troubled her and annoyed her so she sighed for what could be the hundred time and the only thing that made her less stressed was that at least she would have time to think since she had asked Renamon to leave her alone and her mother and grandmother had gone to do some shopping leaving her all alone at her house, and yet again another thought come to her, that troubled her for several motives, one was that she was worried for what would those news do to the goggle-head, the second was that how would those news affect her "relationship" with the goggle-head, the fact that he might not want to continue spending ti…wanting her help was another reason and the last but not less important was that the fact that she have all those reason bothering her, the fact that those reason actually bothered her make her worried that…maybe…just maybe, and she is still not admitting anything, but Henry might be right on what she said.

And now, all she wanted to know was why Henry thought that, she would have to go to talk to him and her thoughts and worries would have to wait. She stood up and walked to the door of her house, she had to know why Henry believed that, she thought that, maybe, if she knew why he believed that, she would get some answers to the many questions she had.

So without losing more time, she got out of her house and slowly walked towards Henry's place hoping to find him there, she would have to look for him at the park and it was very likely to be with the goggle-head and the rest of the tamers and she didn't want to see Takato yet nor ask this in front of the rest of the tamers.

Soon she found herself outside Henry's apartment building, she looked up and sighed before walking to get inside the building, wanting a little more of time to think of what was she going to say, she climbed the stair instead of taking the elevator, sighing again as she got to Henry's floor, she took a deep breath as if trying to calm her nerves or to gain courage, being on front of his apartment door, she did the same before knocking at the door. In a few second Henry opened the door to Rika's relief.

Henry wasn't so surprised to see her there and without saying anything he walked out of his apartment knowing that Terriermon was in his room and he wouldn't let them talk, Rika understood this and followed Henry to wherever he was leading her. Henry led Rika towards the roof of the building, once there he turned to her and waited for her to speak.

It took Rika a while to ask what she wanted to know and she finally said "….What…makes you think that I…love Takato?" she regretted saying that as soon as she had said it.

Henry smiled at her and replied and simply pointed at her shirt and said "Remember when you started wearing that shirt?"

_Flashback to that day on the tunnel…. (SF/N: We'll put the flashback translating it from how we saw it)_

Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon were walking through the tunnels of Shinjuku, there was silence for a moment and while no one noticed, Takato was staring at Rika wearing her new shirt, the usual shirt whit a broken heart was replaced with a shirt with a full heart and from time to time Takato turned to look at Rika until Renamon saw him and couldn't help but chuckle a little, hearing this, Rika was about to turn to look what was wrong with Renamon when she noticed the goggle-head looking at her and when their eyes meet, Takato's cheeks turned red and quickly turned away, Henry also noticing this couldn't help but wonder why Takato had done that.

Rika narrowed her eyes at him and waited for an excuse for his staring but when none came she said "What, aren't you going to tell me that I look good with it?"

Takato turned to see her and replied "And will you really let me tell you that?" as soon as he said that he turned away blushing but smiling at the same time that Rika looked away blushing. Henry who had seen all this didn't understand what had just happened.

_End of the flashback….._

"I had forgotten all about it after all that happened with the D-Reaper" Rika said as her cheeks again turned red not being able to control it.

"Them, was I right?" Henry said still smiling at her.

"You have to tell Takato that you feel the same for Jeri" was all Rika said before leaving not answering Henry's question nor bothering to wait for him to reply at her comment.

Rika walked back to her house, her questions did found and answer and for more she wanted to, she couldn't deny it, Henry was right…thought it was difficult for her to admit it and she wouldn't admit it out loud since she already knew who is the one that holds Takato's heart and not that she would do anything even if Takato didn't had feelings for Jeri.

Arriving at her home, she opened the door and was about to close it when the person she last wanted to see arrived and stopped her from doing so.

"Hey Rika, I was helping my parents at the bakery this morning and they let me take some bread so I brought for you" Takato said showing Rika the bags he was carrying.

"Why didn't you take it to Guilmon?" Rika said helping him to carry some bags.

"Well….I did give him some but I save some for you" Takato said smiling.

"Come in goggle-head" Rika said allowing Takato to fully enter her house.

Both of them walked to the kitchen to leave the bags full with bread there taking some Guilmon bread for themselves, then they left to Rika's room, the two of them were silent for a moment but being annoyed by this, Rika broke it.

"Well goggles, why did you came here?" Rika said as she decided to fully ignore what she had discovered a few minutes ago.

"Well…you know…yesterday I had to leave early and…" Takato said nervously and looking at the ground.

"Ah...sorry goggles but I haven't thought of a plan to help you" Rika said trying herd to ignore what knowing what he wanted caused her.

"But you will still help me…right?" Takato said afraid that she would refuse to help him.

"…….Yes Takato, I will continue to help you" Rika said and thought to herself _'I will really help you this time….I will do anything for you…my friend'_

End Chapter 4.

Freak: Okay that was all for now.

Aerisakura: Hope you liked it.

MMX2: Now Rika realized what she feels for the goggle-head but…

Logan: Takato still seems to like Juri, now you will have to wait to see what will happen next.

Takuya:….The goggles that Takato uses are cool!! You think you could lend me some goggles like that?

Terriermon: And you say I'm the insensitive.

Freak: Well…he is not insensitive…

Takuya: Hey, has anyone told you that you look like my friend J.P.?

Freak: Yes and I do not!! *glares at A. and then at Takuya*

Terriermon: Sure he does…but Freak has been under the sun more time.

Logan: Hey, now that you mention it…he does looks a lot like Junpei.

MMX2: Then we have to change Kazumi's name for Izumi XDDDD.

Takuya: Whaaa….? Izumi…

Aerisakura: Kazumi / Izumi is Freak's / J.P.'s not corresponded love.

Freak: Hey….that hurts.

MMX2: Sorry dude…but we needed something to make fun of.

Freak: And why me?

Logan: Our new friend gave us the idea.

Terriermon: And what am I, chop-liver or what?

SF: Or what.

Terriermon: Hahahaha!! That was very funny!

SF: Thanks!

Terriermon: -_- I was being sarcastic!!

SF: We know XDDDD

Terriermon: Whatever!! Now….

Takuya: Go on and REVIEW!!!

Terriermon: Not again!!!

SF: Now, the special thanks to those who reviewed:

**Soni: Ok. we will try to put less Ryo bashing though it will be a little difficult for us since we don't like him but we will try. Thanks for your comments and keep reading.**

**SerpentTreize: Not really, now Rika is not going to be so mean…..on that aspect but it will still be fun XDDDD wait to see what we have prepared. Keep reading.**

**++++: That was just as a joke, sorry and in other occasions is because we, sometimes, write the chapter as if some of the tamers or Digimon were reading the chapter with their own words and lately we have been making it as if it was Rika and you know how Rika is, just that we didn't said that we did that we hoped someone to notice but none did, in the past we used like this at Terriermon and Guilmon but anyway, Takato is all that things you said and hope you have liked this chapter as well, keep reading.**

**Darkfire: XDD Here is!! Thanks for reading and is good that you like our fics, thanks and see ya!**

Takuya: Again I didn't got the chance to finish what I wanted to say but anyway, if you guys are going to do something to me and Zoe like you did to that other guy with cool goggles, then I don't want you to do anything, thanks but no thanks.

SF: Don't worry….yet XDDDDDDD

Terriermon: YES!!! And there will be my vengeance WHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha!!!

Takuya: And I though Neemon was a little crazy.

SF: Anyway, if someone want us to write you to tell you when we post a fic, tell us on your reviews or e-mail us, see ya all!!


	5. Chapter 5: We Are Just Friends

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews and sorry for the long wait, it seems that lately is more difficult for us to get together and write something.

Freak: Actually, we do get together but not to write, sorry, we like a lot to play videogames and we got some new games we wanted to beat.

MMX2: Have you ever played "Fatal Frame"? If not, you should, is a very good game, at least to us that we like horror games.

Logan: *ignores Takuya* There were other reasons that keep us from getting together to write…or play some games. My cousin had an accident…

Aerisakura: Again with that, not need for you to know, let's just go on with the fic already.

Terriermon: And that's when I come in. The Smashfriends don't own Digimon and it's a good thing because if they did….*shudders* not want to even think about it.

Logan: By the way, at the end of this fic we'll give you the personal thanks for each one of you who reviewed.

Chapter 5: We Are Just Friends.

_'Let's just say we're friends and leave it at that'-Stinger, Shadow Madness._

It had been just a few hours since Takato left Rika's house, it was late night and Rika couldn't sleep, her mind kept wandering back to Takato. After she told him she will help him, he hugged her in excitement and for the first time, her first impulse wasn't to punch or kick him for daring to hug her, her first impulse this time was to return the hug but of course she didn't do such a thing, and it only lasted a few seconds as he realized what he was doing and instantly let go of her apologizing, and she of course, to keep her façade, glared at him saying that she will let it go just for this time, and of course, a threat, a threat that if something like that get to happen again, she would have to send him to Dreamland. After that little incident, they sat on her room, she trying to think of a way to help Takato and to keep her true emotions hidden since it was getting more difficult to do so, and while she thought of a solution to all this, Takato just ate bread and watched T.V. asking her from time to time if she was alright or if she wanted to do something else than watching T.V. Though they did nothing else but sat in her room watching T.V. and having something to eat, it was a very tiring day for Rika. It was after dinner when Takato left, and before her mother or her grandmother could tease or question her or do any other kind of comment about Takato's presence, she went to her room not bothering to even look at them.

She tossed in bed trying to find peace and be finally able to sleep, she didn't know where Renamon was, probably Renamon knew that her tamer needed time to think and for that, Rika was glad. Sighing for what probably was the hundred time in the past hour, Rika tossed again in her futon. She was debating her self, she wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea to help Takato anymore.

Finally, out of tiredness, Rika was finally able to sleep, she had no dreams that night, and the following morning, she was woken up by her grandmother, who was telling her that she had a visit. Rika sighed already knowing who had come to see her, she stood up.

"I will tell her to wait outside" her grandmother said walking out of her room.

_'Her?' Rika looked at her grandmother with wonder, she had thought that it would be Takato who come to look for her, but if it wasn't Takato, then who could it be?_

After a few minutes, Rika went out to see who had come to see her and she had a lot of trouble trying to hide her surprise when she saw Jeri walking around the garden. Wondering what could she want, Rika walked towards the girl that owned Takato's heart.

s soon as Jeri saw her, Rika could see an expression similar to fear in the girl's face, it could have been worry but it was mixed with something else and Rika couldn't tell what was exactly that other emotion. This brought a frown to Rika's face.

"Good morning Rika" Jeri said smiling as if trying to ease Rika, but Rika's frown only deepened and she only replied to her greeting with a nod.

"I…I just wanted to ask you something" Jeri said, now Rika could detect nervousness in her voice.

"And what is that?" Rika said, she didn't let any emotion be shown in her voice, though she was very curios of knowing what could she want.

"Ar-are you" there was a pause and then Jeri continued "and Takato a co-couple?" finishing saying this, Jeri bite her lip as if trying to restrain her own emotions.

And as for Rika, she had a lot of trouble trying to fight the blush that tried to show itself on her face and to keep her eyes from widening, instead, again to keep her façade, she let a laugh out while saying "Of course not"

"Oh. Is just that lately you two are spending a lot of time together than I though you two were an item" Jeri said, Rika noted the relief in her voice and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"No, we are not an item. You could say that…..we are just friends" Rika said with a pause, realizing until now the full meaning of that sentence, and now she had even more problems at hidden her true feelings but nevertheless, she hide them behind a poker face.

"Is just that…." Jeri trailed off not knowing if she should tell Rika what was on her mind.

"Is just that, what?" Rika pushed further, the only reason she asked being her wish to help her goggle-headed friend.

Taking a deep breath, Jeri took the decision to let Rika know the reason for her to ask about Takato, and so she said "I like him"

Rika blinked in surprise, not being able to hold her confusion to showing on her face, and when she understood the meaning of those words, she didn't know if she should feel happiness or sorrow at those news, she was happy because that would mean that Takato had a chance with Jeri and she really didn't want to think why was she feeling sorrow.

"Do you know…if he likes me, Rika?" Jeri asked looking at the ground and she had a pinkish hue on her cheeks.

Rika debated with herself if she should tell her or not the right answer to that question, crossing her arms over her chest after a few seconds she not to tell her what she knows but give her a push.

"We both know who shy Takato is, so" Rika stopped for a few second to pick the right words to tell Jeri, in other words, how to lie to her "he hasn't told me anything about that, but I…think….you should tell him what you feel, who knows he might feel the same way. I'm not the right person to ask this, I don't really know about that, maybe you should ask those two idiots that are Takato's friends"

"That why I'm here. Assuming you are talking about Kazu and Kenta, I asked them if they thought or knew if Takato liked someone and they told me that they thought he likes you. They told me that Takato has been spending a lot of time with you, so…." Jeri said now looking at Rika as if trying to read any emotion displayed on Rika's face.

"…….I was teaching him some of my techniques to play the Digimon cards game" Rika said as an excuse.

"Really? Because I think you do like him" Jeri said, she keep her eyes on Rika still trying to read any emotion but Jeri thought that Rika was to good at hiding her feelings or she really have none.

"I don't like him" _'I don't just like him. Damn it! Is much more than that! And I'm not to happy feeling this way!'_ Rika said with such security, without any hesitation in her voice that Jeri believed what was told though if she have heard Rika's thoughts, she wouldn't have any doubt anymore.

"Sorry, is just that, you seem to mock him more than you mock the others" Jeri said now smiling at Rika.

"That's not true. I mock those idiots more than I mock Takato" Rika replied narrowing her eyes at Jeri.

"Maybe you do, but with them it's very obvious you dislike them but with Takato….and lately you don't call him goggle-head anymore" Jeri said, now, she wanted to be absolutely sure that Rika had no feelings for Takato.

Being a little exasperated with Jeri, Rika glared her and said "Didn't you understand what I told you? We are JUST friends and nothing more!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I think I better go" Jeri said not looking at Rika again, feeling uncomfortable with the glare Rika was giving her.

"Yeah, you better leave" Rika said walking with Jeri to the door.

As they reached the door, Jeri turned back to Rika and said "Well, thanks Rika, and I think I will follow your advice. Goodbye"

Rika said nothing and waiting for Jeri to leave. And Jeri, sensing that she won't have any reply from Rika, she opened the door just to be face to face with Takato.

End Chapter 5.

Freak: That was all folks!!

MMX2: For now, we'll try to have the following chapter sooner.

Logan: More now that we know that Jeri feel the same for Takato.

Aerisakura: What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter, we are also working on the following chapter from our other fics, so sorry if we take a while.

Takuya: *eating some popcorn* Hey! You can leave it like that! I want to know what happens next.

Terriermon: And the newest goggle-head makes another appearance. Anyway, go on and read an special that the SF prepared for having a year here in FF.Net.

SF: Is moths after our anniversary here in FF.Net but just until now we were able to post it. Go on and read it, go as if it was the next chapter. But before we go, let give you the personal thanks for each one of you who reviewed.

**Otaku-Sama: Thanks for your comments, and now Rika's life is about to get more complicate XDDD having to face all those new emotions. We hope you keep reading. See ya next time!**

**Pretty Kitty: XDDD Yeah, Rika can be a little slow at realizing her own feelings, thanks for the comments and of course that RUKATO FOREVER!!! Oh, and keep reading.**

**Sir Flynth: Yeah, Henry risk it to much, we could use that later on XD, thanks for reviewing and we hope you keep reading.**

**Digi RD: ……..Don't call us that STAG-BOY!!! But you are right about what you said, stagy-boy, except for the last part. Hope to see ya soon friend, you get lose an awful lot.**

**SerpentTreize: That Rika not being able to realize those things sooner, let's hope that for the future she be faster than that. Keep reading and thanks for reviewing.**

**DataMaster****: °_° What will you do to us!? Ummm….under the threats, we'll try our best to post sooner. XDDDDD Thanks for the comments and seriously, we'll try to post sooner. Hope you keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Only Wish Your Happiness

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

SF: Sorry for the long delay, here is the next chapter of this story, thanks to those who bothered in review the last chapter, as usual, at the end of this chapter, our thanks to you will be at the end of this chapter, we'll try to finish this story first than any other fic we have unfinished, we'll do our best to finish each and every one of our fics, the reasons why we haven't been able to write are not because we have been in a writer's block nor because we didn't want to finish our fics, as we said before, we'll finish each and every one of our fics, but it will take us time. Now we are in different schools and it's a lot more difficult for us to keep writing and there are many other reason, if you remember, A. is sick and…is a sickness with no cure, lately she hasn't been that well, luckily enough she is getting better but still…there are other reasons but enough of that, now, let's get going with the fic.

Terriermon: Okay, now, it has been a long time and I'm still not replaced…though I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing…anyway, the SF don't own Digimon. And I send my greetings to A. since this Saturday is her birthday. Happy birthday A!!!

Chapter 6: I Only Wish Your Happiness.

_'Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before ya even fight'-Barret Wallace, Final Fantasy VII._

Takato blinked, this was something he wasn't expecting, he never thought that something like this could ever happen. There was no way that Rika would invite Jeri to come over to her house….but here she was and both girls were giving him weird looks. Jeri was giving him a kind of surprised look, the look it will give you a little kid if you caught him taking the cookie jar just before diner after you told him not to; Rika's look disconcerted him the most for he saw something he couldn't quite describe, not related with Rika Nonaka, who never showed any other emotion that wasn't anger, maybe from time to time in the last months she would show happiness, but never the look she gave him now, and coming from her, Takato didn't know what could mean, and for the moment he thought it would be better not to say anything in front of Jeri.

He forced a smile and said "Hi Jeri, Rika" He looked at Rika again and noticed that what had worried him before wan no longer there, if it was because she felt better now or because she was just hidden her true emotions, Takato didn't know, but he took it as a good sign that she seemed to be her usual self and his smile wasn't forced anymore when both girls returned his smile and his greetings.

"Well, I got to go. See ya later guys!" Jeri said waving to Takato and almost bowing to Rika, at what Rika raised an eyebrow.

It wasn't until Jeri was out of hearing range when Rika turned to Takato and narrowed her eyes to him. Takato again blinked and after a moment of silence he said "What!?"

"She came to ask me if…we are a couple!" Rika almost yelled but in the middle of her sentence she realized that if she yelled that, her mother and her grandmother would hear her and that wouldn't be convenient at all.

Takato's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red, but neither he nor Rika would know if it was because of the implication that they were a couple or because Jeri wanted to know if they were a couple, but a very small part of Rika wished to be the first, while Takato was just confused not knowing himself why was he blushing.

"And…what did you tell her?" Takato asked and at that question made Rika's heart drop a little bit, and in a way she hated her self for that, for feeling that way.

"What else, that we are just friends and that you only come here because you want me to advice you" Rika answered with her usual tone of angry voice, though it was being difficult for her to keep her façade, and more in front of Takato, but many years of hiding and "acting" were being a lot of help right now.

"Advice…of what?" he asked carefully, fearful of angering the Digimon Ice Queen.

Rika didn't answer him and went inside her house, she didn't close the door and Takato took this as a sign to go inside with her. He closed the door after he was inside the house and followed Rika to her room. Once in there Rika motioned for him to sit and so he did.

"If anyone else ask, you will tell them what I'm about to tell you or even better, tomorrow morning you are going to the park and play, or do whatever you want with your idiots friends, and then you are going to tell them that you have been coming to my house because I have been teaching you some tricks to play cards or better said my techniques to play cards" Rika said looking straight at Takato's eyes or rather something behind him and making it look like she was looking at his eyes, she was not about to risk looking at his eyes and let all those feelings she is having be shown in her eyes.

"Ummm….Ok. So…it was that what you told Jeri?" Takato asked starting to feel uncomfortable with the attitude Rika was having with him _'It's my imagination or is she acting cold'_ he thought trying hard not to frown.

"Yes, that's what I told her….and it would be better if….you don't come so often here anymore" saying that was more difficult than she wanted it to be, not just because it meant that she won't be seeing him so often and what was more difficult was not to show how sad she felt saying that.

"But…" "You asked me to help you to find a way to tell Jeri how you feel, and I think that I already did my part so I don't see why you have to keep coming here" Rika cut Takato out before he said something that would make her regret and take back what she said, and she only got silence as an answer.

Takato was stunned, he thought that he had won Rika's trust and friendship already and he was more than happy for it, but now….now she was back to her old self and that made him sad, Rika had become his best human friend and he liked that, he liked being with her, he liked that she trusted him, he liked being her friend, that **_she_ thought of **_him_** as a friend…but now, she seemed not to care for anything, she seemed not to care for him, for their friendship, and now he was wondering if there was ever such friendship, he really didn't know, not anymore.**

He bowed his head and in a low voice said just a "Goodnight" and then he got up and left, with a heavy heart, Takato decided that…perhaps it would be better…not to come again.

_'Sorry Takato, but it is for the best, Jeri won't misunderstand our relationship again and she will dare to confess her feelings for you, and then you will be happy and I only wish for your happiness…' Rika thought and she too bowed his head, she felt her eyes burning, she closed them and tried hard to contain the tears that dared to try to come out, taking deep breaths she was able to contain them, but she wasn't able to erase or ignore the sting in her heart._

It had been several days since the last time Rika had seen Takato; she had stayed in her house and only going out to her usual walks but always avoiding any meeting with the rest of the tamers, she didn't know if Takato and Jeri were already a couple, she really didn't want to know and she asked Renamon to keep for herself any information about the goggle-head, Renamon understood why Rika didn't want to know anything about Takato but…she wished that things were different, she wished to see Rika happy again, as happy as she was when Takato visited her, when Takato was her friend, but there was nothing that Renamon could do, she didn't know if Takato and Jeri were already a couple or if they were just really close, but both situations would affect Rika, so she did as she was asked and didn't say anything, she didn't tried to convince Rika to try to be Takato's friend again nor to look for the rest of the tamers and hang out with them and she didn't tried to talk with Takato and tell him how Rika was doing, though she was very tempted to do it, Rika wasn't becoming like before she meet Takato, she wasn't cold and angered all the time…but she was cold and silent all the time, Renamon didn't dared to say that Rika was sad, but she knew that there was no other way of describing Rika's behavior, and though it pained her, Renamon keep silent but there was someone else that saw the change in Rika, and he wasn't going to remain silent.

Rika was taking her usual walk, she had her headphones on and she was listening to her music but she was starting to get lost in thought, so lost in thought that she didn't realized that someone was following her, so lost in thought that she didn't even noticed where she was now, not until she saw Jeri and Takato sitting close to each other and around them where Kazu and Kenta trying to get Takato to play cards to them, probably trying to get the techniques that Rika taught him, as Takato must have made them believe, Henry was in front of them, watching the closeness between Takato and Jeri, he seemed almost depressed and at the same time jealous of them; and the Digimon seemed oblivious of anything else but their games, all but Renamon who had already noticed the presence of her tamer, but Renamon decided not to let the others know that Rika was there.

Rika saw how Takato seemed happy and that lightened her heart a little, but she didn't want to continue looking at them, and it was then when the person following her let his presence be known.

Rika felt a hand rest in her shoulder and quickly turned to look who it was, it was Ryo Akiyama, and Rika instantly gave him a murderous glare, which made Ryo take his hand away instantly.

"I'm not in the mood Akiyama, so go bother someone else" Rika replied and was about to leave when Ryo stopped her, he placed a hand on her shoulder again and gave her a pleading look, though Rika couldn't care less for Ryo, she couldn't ignore him and stayed to hear what he had to say (SF: It's **not going to turn a Ryuki).**

"I want to tell you something, I know you may kill me after what I'm going to tell you but I ask you to let me finish and then….you can't do whatever you want, alright?" Ryo said taking his hand off Rika's shoulder and waited for Rika's answer.

"…..Fine, but make it quick" Rika replied crossing her arms over her chest, Ryo sighed and thought how to start with his speech.

"Well Rika, this isn't easy to say but I'm going to say it anyway. I like you and I could almost dare to say that…well, is more than just liking you, I love you but before you beat me up, let me finish. I already know you don't feel the same, and you don't have to say anything. I only wanted to let you know, I wanted to, how should I explain it….well, you know, it's like lifting something heavy from your shoulders…from your heart, and is this what takes me want to tell you something else. I think that you should tell Takato what you feel, even if he doesn't feel the same way about you, I think you will feel better, I know I do, and he has a right to know as I think you had right to know what I feel for you, though you may not care at all what I feel, I know Takato would care to know how you feel and I know that he will stay at your side and he will continue being your friend, and who knows, he might be more than a friend in a future. Just tell him Rika, if you don't is as if you're letting yourself lose a battle before you even start to fight and that's not the Rika Nonaka that I know and grew to…love" Ryo said watching carefully every reaction Rika had at what he was saying, and he waited for her to digest everything he said.

Rika was simply stunned, her eyes wide open, not just because she just discovered Ryo felt that way about her, she believed that he was just teasing whenever he was around her trying to hit on her, she never thought that he was serious, but what shocked her the most was that Ryo knows of her feelings for Takato, she bowed her head thinking about everything Ryo told her and she didn't know if she should do as Ryo said and confess Takato her feelings for him.

After a while, Rika looked up at Ryo, she wasn't angered at him and was surprised with herself when she gave him a quick but tight hug and said 'Thank you, for everything. You know this is difficult for me to say….but you are a good guy and….(deep breath) you are not so bad looking. I…I…do care about your feelings but…you are right, I….do have feelings…for Takato. I would like….for us…to be friends Ryo and I thank you for your advice and I'm going to think about it."

(SF: So? How's that? For you who don't like Ryo bashing and tell us that it seems as if we can find another way for Rika to reject Ryo because we make him look like a complete jerk, was this good? We hope it did, it was difficult to write it since is obvious we don't like Ryo. And you who dislike Ryo and love Ryo bashing…sorry but we needed to show that we can write something about Ryo being a nice guy, in other fics the Ryo bashing will most probably continue, do not worry. Hehehehe!!)

Ryo smiled at that and said "Of course Rika, I will be very happy to be your friend. And I suppose that now you are leaving to your home so…can I walk you there?"

"Well….I guess you can, but don't try anything funny!!" Rika replied smirking, Ryo chuckled and shook his head. Then the two walked home, moments in silence and other chatting about the newest Digimon Cards.

End Of Chapter 6

SF: That's all for now, we hope you had liked this, we'll try to get the next chapter soon, no so soon as you would like but as soon as it be possible for us. From our other fics, we have more than the half of the chapter from the fic "Not A Simple Kind Of Life" and like the third part of the next chapter of "RE A New Nightmare" Those are the fics we are working on. Please give us 5 reviews or so to continue with this chapter, if we get this number of reviews we'll continue with this fic first, if not, we go with the fic that got more reviews and we leave at the end the one with less reviews, that goes for all our fics…just that we haven't been able to finish the chapter for "Not A Simple Kind Of Life" which is the fic with more reviews in just one chapter. Anyway, please R&R!! And see ya!!!

Terriermon: Now, we'll give you the thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

**Newbi: Yes, it is a Rukato just that is a slow way to get there. Everything will work out at the end for our favorite couple. And thanks for reviewing, hope you keep reading.**

Morbed-Kai: Thanks, let's say that the end is near but still a little far XDD, you still have to wait. Keep reading!!

Terriermon: Haha!!! Just 2 reviewers!! Good going SmahF!!! Hehehehe!!!

SF: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! That's it!!! Let's eat Digi-bunny with chilly!!

Terriermon: O.O!!


	7. Chapter 7: Honesty, Opportunities And Re...

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

SF: Sorry for the delay…again!! Anyway, we assure you that we WILL finish our fics. And before we forget, this is a RUKATO so don't worry, it will get there…someday, not yet but is close to be, just be patient. This won't turn in a Jerato or a Ryuki.

Terriermon: Still forced to be here since the SF discovered that if I die I will turn into data and not into something they can eat. So they just forced me to be here and say the same things over and over again….but oh well, they do pay me to be here and the pay is good. I can't complain, I get as much candy as I can eat and I get to be in a "D.I.Q. Free Zone" because if she was here, she would kill the SF for sure. Anyways, The SF don't own Digimon.

SF: Thanks for all those of you who reviewed, and here comes the 7th chapter. Enjoy!! Don't forget to read the final notes!! There's an announcement we have to make!

Chapter 7: Honesty, Opportunities And Realizations.

_'You love him that much…?'-Tellah, Final Fantasy IV._

_'I don't want anyone else but you'-Rena, __Star__Ocean__: The 2nd Story._

It has been several days after Rika and Ryo became friends…well, since Rika accepted Ryo as her friend, and it was rumored that they weren't just friends and since Rika was…not someone to…explain herself and her actions in a kind/nice/gentle way…those rumors continued to grow, and as you may already guessed by now, it was Kazu and Kenta who were spreading those rumors. And since Rika hadn't come and beat them up, they continued to spread them, not worrying about Ryo either, since he had "disappeared" too.

As is to be expected, the rest of the Tamers were the firsts to know of these rumors, at first not believing them, after all, Kazu and Kenta were always inventing things like this about everyone. But when they…or more specifically, when Takato went to see Rika, since he was worried about her; it had been many several days since he has last seen her, though he had decided not to go to her house again since she was all cold towards him. But his worries were stronger than his fears, so the good old Takato went to see if she was okay and saw Ryo going inside her house probing, or at least giving the opportunity to believe that those rumors were true.

After Takato, let's say, made the mistake to tell his friends what he saw, Kazu and Kenta only invented more rumors. If they were true or not, no one knew nor wanted to know, except for Takato, who wanted to believe that Rika wouldn't get mad at him for going and ask her about it, yes she might kick him or punch him, or maybe even do both, but he didn't care he had to know. For what reason, he wasn't sure.

He had decided to go to see her today; he was now at the park and he was thinking very carefully what to say to not upset Rika and end up all beaten up. And he was feeling uneasy, not just because he would have to ask her about something, that he knew will upset her, but because he didn't know if she still thought of him as a friend…or she had gone back to think of him as nothing but an annoying and weak little goggle-head (SF: No bashing meant here). He sighed deeply and continued to be lost in thought, trying to get the enough courage to go and see her, he was alone now, he had wanted to be, he asked Guilmon to leave him alone and Guilmon though didn't really understand his Tamer's wishes, left to play with Calumon, and right now Takato was starting to regret that, the little dinosaur would have given him the support he needed, but it was now to late. He sighed again and slowly stood up and started a slowly walk towards Rika's house.

"We already had this talk, Akiyama!! And I haven't changed my mind about it so drop it!!" Rika almost yelled, feeling her anger starting to raise, a not so good thing to happen.

"*sigh* That would help to probe the rumors wrong and, who knows, the goggl….Takato might have a different reaction at the one you think he will have" Ryo said noticing the intense glare Rika was giving him, now he didn't know if it was right to call Takato as the "special" nick-name she had gave him or if saying his name, both seemed to upset her, and a D.I.Q. upset meant….he has to get the hell out of there!! And soon!!

Rika gave an exasperated sigh and that was the cue Ryo needed to leave. He started to get nervous, thing that wasn't easy but now knowing very well how Rika let her frustration and anger out-meaning that she will beat him up to a pulp-he had learned to fear her, and now he knew that she was very frustrated and angered and all those feelings were going to be lashed out at him; that was enough to make him nervous and though it was hard to admit even to himself…he was scared.

"You know Rika, ahhh….is getting late and I have to go, I…kind of promised dad I would be at home early today" Ryo said walking towards the door at Rika's room. Rika said nothing to him and just turned her back to him.

Knowing that that was something like a "go now before I kill you" Ryo didn't lose any more time to leave, but before leaving, he was going to say his goodbyes to Rika's grandmother, he still had the hope that one day Rika could look at him as something more than a friend and having her family's support would be great. He headed to the kitchen, where it was more likely for Mrs. Seiko to be.

Takato was about to arrive at Rika's house when he saw Ryo going out from there. Takato stopped not knowing what to do and Ryo walked to the opposite direction not noticing Takato's presence. After a while Takato decided to go and see Rika, after all he was already here, so gulping down, he walked towards the door and knocked and waited for someone to answer him and it didn't took long before someone did.

Mrs. Seiko opened the door and smiled at the sight of Takato standing there looking all nervous, it had been a long while since the last time he was here, and she hoped that he could lighten up her granddaughter a little.

"Hello young Takato, how good to see you, it has been a while" Mrs. Seiko said with a smile making Takato feel more at ease.

"Hi Mrs. Nonaka, it's good to see you too" Takato replied, still not knowing what to say.

"Come in. Rika is in her room, go on and see her" Mrs. Seiko said with that comforting smile that was making Takato less nervous until she mentioned going to Rika's room…alone.

"Umm…thanks ma'am. Excuse me" Takato said going back to his nervous mode.

Rika's grandmother said nothing, just smiled and waited for Takato to go to Rika's room, and Takato sensing that she wouldn't leave until he gets inside Rika's room, he started the slow walk, trying to block his worries about what could be thinking Mrs. Nonaka of him seeing him like this. Deciding that, that wasn't important now, Takato knocked at Rika's door as soon as he got there.

An annoyed "Come in" was heard and Takato gulped before opening the door and going inside.

Rika was very surprised to see Takato standing at her door, she said nothing and decided to just wait for him to talk, and it took Takato a while before he said anything.

"H-hi Rika. How have you been?" Takato said with a nervous smile.

Rika just continued to stare at him, making him uncomfortable. And since another moment of silence followed, she decided to go straight to the point. "What are you doing here goggle-head?"

Gulping Takato carefully picked his words and said "Well…I wanted to…ask you something"

Rika hated her self for feeling her heart drop at those words, a part of her had hoped that he had came just to see her and spend time with her, she hated herself for hoping for that and for feeling hurt, she was Rika Nonaka the Digimon Ice Queen, she wasn't supposed to feel like that…or to feel at all. Quieting those feelings, she tried her best to sound cold and uncaring as she said "And what could that be? I don't think is more help to get Jeri since you know she likes you and you are a couple now"

Takato blinked several times after he heard that, he was trying to process the information he just got…Jeri liked him!?!?!?....

"What!?!? Jeri…likes me!?!?" was all he could said after his brain finally got what Rika meant.

Rika blinked too, she then realized that Jeri hadn't told Takato about that, and she slapped her forehead and muttered "Crap!" _'Me and my big mouth!!' _her mind finished.

"How do you know that!?" Takato said still very surprised and a little confused.

Rika cursed again under her breath and then replied "She told me when she came the other day to ask me if we're a couple"

Takato blinked yet again, that was a long time ago, a lot of questions started to form in his head, but he placed them at hold and concentrated on what he came to ask Rika, but then a thought occurred to him and he voiced it out loud "Is that why you told me not to come anymore!?"

Rika didn't knew what to say at first but then just nodded and explained "I thought that if you kept coming here, Jeri would continue to think that there was something between us, so…" she lowered her head towards the table, making it seem as if she was just looking at her Digimon Cards instead of avoiding eye contact with him, after all, she has a reputation to protect.

"But then why didn't just told me that!! I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore…we are friends right!? Cuz you are one of my best friends and….and…I don't want to lose your friendship" Takato said deciding to just be honest with her, as much as he can be, there were a lot of things he still didn't understand but he was sure he didn't want to lose Rika.

And Rika was a little shocked to hear that and again she was left not knowing what to say. She was deep in thought, she really didn't know what to do, and she thought about Ryo's suggestion, he had recommended her to tell Takato how she feels about him, but she still thought it was useless to do so. But now, she thought that she had an opportunity with him, but before she had any chance to get to a conclusion, Takato interrupted her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Or…you don't want me here because of Ryo? Are you…um…dating him? And you are worried that he could get jealous and get mad at you, though I don't see why would he get jealous of me but anyway; if that's the case, then I understand and I just hope we can see each other from time to time" Takato said looking at the ground, hoping that she wasn't to mad at him for saying all that.

Rika's right eye twitched, she couldn't believe he was asking all that, and if only he knew that Ryo had a lot of reasons to be jealous of him. She took a deep breath not feeling like beating him up for asking such a thing; instead she limited herself to answer. "Fine, first of all, I didn't told you about any of that so you wouldn't suspect anything about Jeri's feelings, it had to be her the one to tell you but now…. Anyway, second, listen well because I'm not going to repeat my self, yes we are friends, you are one of my best friends too and….I don't want to lose your friendship either. Third *eye twitch* I'm NOT dating Ryo!!!"

Takato got a little nervous since her eye continued to twitch and it was obvious that the question did upset her, it made her angry and she was holding herself from beating him up. But he was still curious so he said "But…I just saw him leave your house and the other day I saw him come in and…and I remember you telling me you didn't liked him, but lately…" he didn't dare to finish.

"Yes, exactly, you have asked me that before, and I already told you, I don't like Ryo and he…well, I still think he is a jerk but I gave him a chance and he has been a good friend, so we are just that-FRIENDS-and nothing more. And I will appreciate it if you tell those two idiots you like to call friends to stop those rumors before I lose my patience and I have to KILL them and I'm NOT joking when I say that I WILL KILL them, believe me, I will" Rika said and then she took deep breaths to control her anger and it wasn't working that much but she just pictured herself chocking those two idiots and she felt a little better.

Takato sweat dropped at the look on her face. _'She must be imagining how it would be to actually kill Kazu and Kenta'_ he guessed.

Before any of the two…well Rika was still on her sadistic little world, so that leaves us only with Takato so, Before Takato could say anything, though he didn't really dare to, he didn't want to be the one to "wake" Rika up from her "murderous daydreams", there was a knock on the door before it was open and Mrs. Seiko entered the room.

"Rika lunch is ready. Young Takato, are you going to join us?" Mrs. Seiko asked hopefully.

Takato blinked and all he could do was nod while Rika "woke up" and said nothing but followed her grandmother as she went to towards the dinning room, Takato was not to far behind her.

Hours later Takato walked very slowly through the park, he was so very full. Mrs. Seiko hadn't let leave the table 'til **she** thought he had had enough food, 'til she thought he was really satisfy…but it was a lot of food he had to eat to convince her he was satisfy and now he like he was going to explode. He rubbed his belly and stopped his walk when he saw Henry walking towards him. He seemed troubled and he stopped right in front Takato.

"Takato…I…we need to talk" Henry said with such a tone in his voice that worried Takato.

Henry was feeling troubled, he had seen how Takato and Jeri had grown close to each other at the same time that Rika and Takato had grown apart. Henry had hoped that Rika would somehow make Takato fall in love with her or as he believed, make Takato realize his true feelings but maybe all if this was just Henry's hopes. After all, if Takato loved Rika and not Jeri, he wouldn't have to feel guilty for having these feelings for Jeri and for trying to persuade a relationship with her, that just in the case that Jeri were to feel the same way about him.

Henry sighed deeply, he had decided to go to Takato's house and talk with him but he wasn't there and Takato's parents had said that Takato had gone to see a girlfriend, and Henry was debating with himself what did they meant by saying 'a girlfriend', was it a friend that happens to be a girl or…a girl that is dating Takato? These thoughts discouraged Henry, he was now fearing the worse, he feared that Takato had already spoken with Jeri and now they were a couple and now he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Henry was lost in his thoughts, he refused to just give up but he didn't want to just go and tell Jeri how he feels about her without talking with Takato first. _'Maybe if I could convince Rika to talk with Takato and…' He stopped that train of thought. __'But I already tried that and she didn't acceded to do anything, not even to hint Takato that she had feelings for him…maybe…no, that I can't do…not anymore, not if Takato is already with Jeri, I can't tell him how I feel for Jeri, it would only make things harder, but then again, there might not be another way to get out of this, maybe…those are a lot of maybes…I think. What should I do!?'_

Henry chose this moment to wake from his musings and look at his surroundings, he was in the park; he laughed a little as he realized that he always ended here at the park (Terriermon: Like everyone else in the fic, have you noticed that? What an important place is the Shinjuku Park isn't? That's all I wanted to say, and now, when we return to with the story, my partner is going to be serious again, this is just the way of the SF to say that they needed a little break of to much seriousness.), he was about to turn around and go home when he saw Takato walking not to far from where he was. Henry made his choice; he was going to talk with him right now. So he walked towards Takato, he was feeling troubled but couldn't back down now. He was going to do it; he stopped in front of Takato.

"Takato…I…we need to talk" Henry said, his voice nervous and confused.

Seeing the troubled look and the strange tone of voice on his best male-human friend, Takato placed his hand on Henry's shoulders and frowned. "What's wrong Henry?" he said worriedly and waited for Henry to answer.

"…Takato…is there something between you and Rika?" _'Damn it'_ Henry cursed himself for not being courageous enough to get to the point and just tell Takato that he too loved Jeri…or to ask him if Jeri and him were dating but Henry saw his question as a indirect way for asking that. He watched Takato very carefully; his reaction may hint him something useful.

Takato was taken back by that question. At first he thought Henry was asking him that because he likes Rika…but if that was the case, then why didn't he ask Ryo that, after all those rumors…not that himself asked Rika what he asked because he had feeling for her or anything, anyway he was already confused by that and now he was more confused with that question so he simply answered what he knows: "No, we are only friends"

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Henry asked and prayed and hoped the answer to be 'no' but, Takato being as confused as he was just nodded almost breaking Henry's hopes but Henry did noticed the confused look on Takato's face, he still had hope, or so he wanted to believe.

Henry sighed and lowered his head, it was time, what he was about to do wouldn't be easy but it had to be done so he said: "Takato…I have to tell you something…I…I didn't want to do it but I can't keep quiet any longer, you are my best human friend and I don't want to do anything that may hurt you but…like I said I can't keep quiet anymore….Takato, I…I like Jeri too!!"

Takato was shocked to hear that; he blinked several times and hoped to find this to be all a joke but one look at his friend face was enough to make him realize it wasn't a joke. He was left speechless so Henry continued.

"I haven't told Jeri about this and I don't think I will…yet. I believe that you do have feelings for Rika but you haven't realized yet…"

At this Takato interrupted him by saying: "I know I don't have feelings for Rika" _'Do I?'_

Noticing even the tiniest of doubt in Takato's voice, Henry continued: "As I said, you haven't realized: Look there are many incidents that make me see that you **do feel something for her. Something more than just friendship"**

"….Like…what incidents?" Takato said _'Maybe this is the answer to my doubts'_

"Takato, sometimes you are to and excuse me for saying it, but you are to dense, and I can't tell you everything, you have to figure it out by yourself. Just remember Takato, remember the times you were with her in the Digital World and the times during the D-Reaper" Henry said almost exasperated, he wanted to make Takato realize that he may just have a crush on Jeri but that Rika is the one for him.

"But…" Takato really didn't know what to say anymore, he only had more doubts and he tried to remember all those times and he knows that it was there when Rika and him started to get closer to each other as friends, maybe even a little before that, he wasn't sure, Rika did treated him better than when they first meet…he didn't see anything more than just friendship…or was it that he didn't want to see so he wouldn't be more confused or get hurt and lose her friendship forever in the case that she didn't feel the same way. Takato didn't know if he felt something for Rika that were more than just friendship but he knows and is sure that he doesn't want to lose her friendship.

"Just…think about it Takato. If you find that you feel nothing of the sort for Rika…and if you really…love Jeri…I won't stand in your way. I will…give you both…my best wishes" Henry said going back to his very troubled state.

"But…Jeri and I….Rika doesn't…" Takato was left even more confused than before and now he felt awful for Henry. He could never have guessed that Henry feels that way about Jeri.

"You both are so dense" Henry said with a sigh and then walked away leaving Takato alone with his thoughts.

"You both? Who? What are you talking about Henry?" Takato said very confused but got no answer, Henry was already out of hearing range.

While Henry just repeated to himself the words: "So dense"

Takato looked at the ground lost in thought. First he finds out Jeri likes him, or at least she said that to Rika several days ago. Then Henry tell him that he has feelings for Jeri, then that he-Takato Matsuki loves Rika instead of Jeri but he hasn't realized yet, and not only that but that Rika too might love him back.

"Today was a very tiring day and is not over yet…what else could happen today? Let's better not find out. I will just go home and stay there until I…get to understand all this" Takato said to himself and started the long walk home. Now the last of his worries was his stomach ache for eating too much. And if he only were to know that thing are about to get worse.

End Of Chapter 7.

SF: Okay that was all folks! We could have continue it but, it would have taken much more time to finish it so…Anyway, we have told you that we'll post faster for the fics that get more reviews, this one doesn't get that many reviews but since it's closer to and end (at least 3 or 4 more chapters to come) is the one that has almost all of our attention, it will be the same with the others fics we haven't finished, the shorter ones will be the ones to be finished sooner and those that got very little reviews or the ones that we just can't/want to continue will be erased. This was our "big announcement", we are cutting some "work" since it's getting more and more difficult for us to meet but worry not, it's more likely for A. to stay around and continue the fics, and for the rest of us, well…we will give some ideas to new fics and to what could happen on those fics and A. will do most of the work…that what she decided, to continue writing fics. Anyway, here comes the list of unfinished fics that are going to be erased (are going to be erased this February 1st): 

* When The Stuffed-Animals Cry…Of Laugher (didn't got to many reviews, better save the waste of time).

* Takato's Story (again, this 2nd time didn't had that many reviews to bad and to good, we didn't really know if give you the sad ending or the happy one, most of us voted for the sad one ;_; we didn't finish it but we did decided and even wrote a piece of the ending. This one is really one that we didn't want to erase but to write something no one reads is a waste of time).

* Another Weird Adventure (same, didn't got to many reviews).

* Innocents' Day (not many reviews and we just don't want to continue it, we do have a lot of funny jokes to make but it's best to just "let it go").

The following list is about fics that we are not going to erase but that are going to take a long while to post their next chapter:

* Digimon Fantasy X (we'll finish it, but it will take a long, long time to do it).

* Final Fantasy D-03 (same that the last one)

* The Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love (for the tamers that is, just wait more, it will be out before the 2 from above)

* Digimon Tamers Behind The Scenes (we are even contemplating deleting it, what we have planned it's to long and it might get boring, well maybe we'll make some changes to make it shorter..).

Stay "tuned" since the following fics are the ones that are going to get all of our attention:

* Anything For A Friend (as we said this one is the one that we are going to finish soon).

* Not A Simple Kind Of Life (this one, we'll finish it, after all is the fic that had gotten more reviews in just 2 chapters that any other one of our fics).

* RE The New Nightmare (we are big fans of the Resident Evil series, we want to make our own story about it).

* The Day That My Life Changed (a fic that we like a lot to write, just wait a little more for it).

* The fic for other animes like Shaman King, the fics we are writing on Spanish and the new fics we want to post. By the way, we'll try and correct our grammar mistakes in our fics, we can correct all of them and we are sorry for that, we are too translating all of our fics and posting them (not sure yet if here- if it is possible – or in another page).

SF: We are working on some new projects. We cut some work to new fics. Anyway, now we get to give the special thank you to those who bothered to review:

**Newbi: Yes some of our fics are very weird…some of us, or if you prefer all of us are weird XDD. Thanks for reviewing!! Keep reading and don't forget to review this chapter!!**

**Tamer of Light: Thanks for reviewing!! We appreciate it. Keep reading and don't forget to review this chapter!**

**AnT: Hope it ended well in your case. Thanks for reviewing and for the comments. Keep reading and don't forget to review!!**

**Disturbed One: Sorry, but we did get some comments to not bash the Digimon King, but we will write an Omake and in there we'll do all the bashing XD. Thanks for the comment and for reviewing. Keep reading and we hope you review this chapter too.**

**Black: Yeah, we are trying our best to not bash Ryo (out of the omakes), and if we do, we will make it just because it's needed for the plot of the fic. Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading and don't forget to review.**

**zero_x_gundam: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter too and don't forget to review!!**

**DigiDestined of Courage: Hey long time since we saw you for the last time XD. Haven't been able to read your SK fic lately but, we don't need to tell you that it was going great! Thanks for reviewing and for the comments. And BlackTerriermon you better behave if you don't want to die, and don't get so desperate, just wait and see what Rika is going to do next XD. Keep reading and hope you review:**

**Morbed****-Kai: XDD Yeah that would have been nice!!...but now…sniff…will do that in the omakes, in each one we write XDD. Thanks for reviewing and for the comments. Keep reading and don't forget to review.**

**RoseRosa: XDD we support you in that…though we aren't showing it lately…but anyways, thanks for reviewing and for the comments. Keep reading and don't forget to review! XD**

**Gtajake: We dislike Ryuki deeply (not really, or we do?? -_-U Maybe we just don't care for that at all??)!! And Ryo…well…let's just say that is not our favorite character. Thanks for the comments, we do what we can to keep Rika in character, thought sometimes is difficult. And it's more likely that we'll update later than sooner XD but we'll try to do it sooner @_@…anyways, hope you review.**

SF: That's all…though mentioning that SK fic make some of us wonder why A: hated Ren. 

A.: Not hate, dislike! And I still don't like him, I dislike him less but I still dislike him. 

SF: Yes but why?

A.: I don't like arrogant people.

SF/Terriermon: But you like Rika!

Rika: What's that suppose to mean!!

Terriermon: O.O NO!!!!! This is no longer a D.I.Q. Free Zone!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

SF: How could she get inside here!?!? Wait for us Terriermon!!! (Freak, MMX2 & Logan run after Terriermon and Rika goes after them and then Freak falls and becomes Rika first victim).

A:: (stay behind thinking)_…don't think Rika to be arrogant…at least not enough to be a bother and she did changed…_Hey, now that all of them are gone I suppose that I have to say the goodbyes and all. They are so lazy. Well then, goodbye everyone and take care! _Now I think I should go and try to help them…nah._


	8. Chapter 8: Just When I Thought Things Co...

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Sorry for the long delay and for taking down those fics. We could say that from the SF only remain my cousin and myself, and is very difficult for us to get in touch with MMX2 and Freak (only by e-mail) so that's why it was decided take those fics down, because it would be me the only one writing since my cousin's English is worse than mine. And for me it's to difficult to write lately, my sickness is, only for the moment I hope, getting worse, so I really don't feel like writing so sorry for those of you who complained, but I really need to rest, I don't really like talking about it, it to much of a sore subject and I really don't really like to talk about it and I don't really think you would care to know, if you do I thank you and one day I may tell you about it, for now let's just go on with the fic as we (the whole SF team) planned since the beginning, this was just me being my nervous self wanting to apologize for the mentioned above. Now let's just go on with the fic.

Rika: Now start taping and this better be good or…(cracks knuckles and turns to see a beaten up Logan and a tied to a chair A.)

Logan: *mumbles* damn Freak *mumbles* pushing me when came back fro cousin…

Rika: Don't complain, those two are gonna get it when I find them!! And that green bunny too!! And you star taping!!!

Aerisakura: O-kay with an incentive like that one who wouldn't want to write.

Logan: *mumbles* Damn rabbit, we don't own Digimon…*whispers* and thank good or we'd have to deal with this every day.

Rika: What was that!!

Logan: Somebody Save MEEEE!!!! *kind of sing like that song "Save Me" from Smallville).

Chapter 8: Just When I Thought Things Couldn't Get Worse….

_'I love you'-Yuna/Lenne, Final Fantasy X-2._

_'Hey, but that's what friends are for'-Tidus, Final Fantasy X_

_'You sound sad'_

_"I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one_

_If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun_

_(do you believe, do you believe?)_

_If from where you are standing, you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love"_

_-Legend Of Dragoon: If You Still Believe._

Rika was still sitting at the small table in her room, the only thing on her mind was the goggle-head, she felt…glad he had come to see her…glad that he missed her…but he was gone again and now he would probably go and tell Jeri how he feel about her and then he would again stop coming to see her, or he would come with Jeri and it would be worse for her to handle. She was sure that it will hurt but…she had to stand it, she was Takato's friend and…she was supposed to support him and be happy for him, right? She sighed for what could be the thousand time since Takato had left.

Someone knocked at her door and she heard a girl's voice say "Hey Rika, it's me Rei. Remember we had a work to do for school?" (SF: Really, you remember, we sure almost forgot about it…-_-UU. It was around chapter 3 though we didn't gave her a name then…now she has one).

Rika felt like slapping herself she had completely forgotten about it (SF: -_-U and it's spring break…wish our spring break was as long as it has been for them XDD), she had been delaying it and now they didn't had mush time left so they had to work now. _'Great, just what I needed!'_

She stood up and opened the door to her classmate, and let her inside her room. Rei gave a small smile and walked in making herself comfortable near the table and prepared everything to work. _'This is going to be a really loooonggg day…working on some stupid project, just peachy!'_

Rika closed the door and sighed again, now with boredom and prepared herself for a boring afternoon and sighed yet again now catching now the attention of her classmate.

Jeri was sitting on the roof of her house, she was next to her room's window, like she used to do when she had Leomon with her…but now she was thinking of Takato, she was trying to decide what to do.

_'Should I go and tell him how I feel? But…what if…well, Rika said she doesn't like him but…what about Takato? Maybe Rika doesn't really know how Takato feels. Maybe Takato feels something for Rika. What should I do?'_ Jeri though resting her chin on her left knee and looking at the sky, her thoughts didn't went further, she made her decision. She went inside her room and got ready to go. Without losing more time Jeri walked silently and slowly towards Takato's house, again with the excuse that she was buying bread for her family but she really wanted to see the goggle-headed tamer and clear all her doubts…or so she hoped.

Takato had took a lot of time to get home, he was walking so slowly and stopping so often to think, sometimes he would even walk towards Rika's house but then change his mind and go to his own house, then he thought of going to see Jeri but again he changed his mind and tried to go home, he really didn't know how much time has been since he had that little chat with Henry. Just when he had managed to place the nagging and confusing feelings and thoughts he had at rest, Henry comes and releases a bomb on him. He was still wondering why was he thinking of Rika when he had a chance with Jeri and why it had bothered him to hear those rumors about Rika and Ryo but still got all nervous around Jeri.

He sighed in exasperation not knowing what to do. In the same day he had found out that two girls that are very close to him, one which he likes, maybe even loves and other who is a very good friend that he doesn't want to lose…Rika's friendship was to important to him…could he risk it, could he risk losing her? No he just could lose Rika, but wasn't Jeri just as important? He had risked a lot when the D-Reaper took her away…but if it had been Rika he would had done the same....but…then why he felt more scared at the idea of losing Rika than losing Jeri?? And then he felt terrible at that very though.

Takato felt like screaming, he was too confused now, and now that Henry told him about what he feels for Jeri…it only made it more difficult for him to resolve this problem. Sighing again with even more tiredness, Takato finally decided he had had enough for one day and started his way home.

Rika and her classmate were about to finish their school work. Much to Rika's relieve, this Rei had investigated a lot and with the help of her grandmother's computer, they had made quite a progress and now they were only giving the final touches and…Rika sighed again.

"Ok. what's wrong?" Rei finally asked after giving in to her curiosity.

"Wha!? What are you talking about!?" Rika said not really knowing what her classmate meant.

"It's like…the million time you sigh since I got here…so…?" the girl said rising an eyebrow.

"So, what?" Rika said now knowing what the girl meant and trying to hide all of her emotions…the bad thing was that now it was a little difficult to do…all thanks to the same person she was thinking about.

"So, come on, tell me. What's wrong?" Rei said now turning her full attention to Rika.

"……." Rika refused to say anything at all, much less to one girl from her school, all girls there, excluding her obviously, where not to be trusted.

"I promise I won't tell! I swear I hadn't say anything about your cute boyfriend…wait, is this about him" Rei said with a little smirk while Rika cursed herself for letting herself being affected by this and blush at that comment.

"Oh, I see. So…" "He's not my boyfriend" Rika interrupted her classmate and turned her back to her, trying her hardest to stop the sighing and above all…the blushing.

"So...he is not your boyfriend but…you want him to be, right?" Rei said and when she saw Rika stiffen she knew she had guessed.

"…..Are you always this annoying!? Let's just finish this work so you can go home, ok?" Rika said with another sigh.

"You can talk while I finish it, we are almost done anyway" Rei said almost smirking when Rika said nothing but send her murderous glare.

"It's…nothing really, besides, why should I trust you?" Rika replied giving up on the murderous glare.

"Well then. I will make my own assumptions about this and I will know if I'm right or wrong depending on your reactions…but I warn you, my assumptions could be a lot worse than reality" Rei said with a little laugh that it was almost creepy.

Rika blinked and for a moment didn't know what to say or what to do. And all that was banished when Rei started with her first assumption: "So, let's see…you like the guy I saw with you the other day but…your mother…or maybe his parents don't approve of your relation ship and you are thinking of running away with him because he got you pregnant!"

_'What the hell!!!!'_ "Who…what…you are crazy!! Who do you think you are!? What's wrong with you!!??" Rika almost yelled trying hard not to so not to call her mother and grandmother's attention; she cursed her self since she felt her face burning, she was sure her face was all red if not her whole body turned red.

Rei just laughed almost evilly and said "Told you my assumptions could be a lot worse, so it would be better if you just tell me what's wrong with **you**?"

Not wanting to give in to her demands but fearing that Rei could come out with something worse than _"the goggle-head got you pregnant theory"_ and that her family could hear any of what Rei had to invent, Rika finally sighed and prepared to tell Rei everything that has happened in the last couple of days.

"Fine, fine I will tell you!! But you better keep your word and never speak of this ever again unless you have a death wish, you got it!?" Rika said again not bothering to hide her anger and waited for Rei to give her a sign that she was to do as told. Rei smiled and nodded.

Sighing deeply Rika started her story: "I…do…feel…something for the boy you saw me with the other day, but he has feelings for someone else and…I was supposed to help him to find a way to tell her how he feels…but…"

"You are finding it hard to do since your own feelings are getting in the way, right?" Rei said with some kind of understanding and preceded "So…if you like him that much, why don't you tell him?"

"I don't see the point. I already know he doesn't feel the same; it would only trouble him. You don't know him, if he can return my feelings he will feel very guilty and I know he would end up doing something stupid like trying to force himself to feel the same way for me or just avoid me completely and I don't want to lose his friendship" Rika said, her sighing now returning to bother her.

"…Maybe you are right but I believe he has a right to know…and perhaps this could be a step forwards to moving on…that's if he really doesn't feel the same way. This way you get it out from your chest and you stop thinking on the 'what ifs' or in the slight possibility that he could feel the same. And as I said before move on and in that way…you may be able to keep his friendship" Rei said picking her stuff and left Rika's room and just waved her hand as a goodbye. She closed the door behind her leaving Rika lost in her thoughts as she was seriously considering Rei's advice.

Maybe she should pay a visit to the goggle-head and try to make her decision once she was there, or just spend some time with the goggle-head though he was at her house just a few hours ago, not that she already missed him or anything, she just wanted to take a decision and act upon it before she could regret it. And with that last thought Rika left her house just saying an "I'm going out!" and closing the door behind her before her mother or grandmother could say anything.

Henry was just wandering around the city, leaving Terriermon to the "care" of his little sister (Logan: Take that one little rabbit!!) so he could think with more calm what to do now: _'Try to talk to Rika again could be dangerous and…I did enough with Takato…maybe I should talk to Jeri now and find out what does she feel for Takato'_

So he turned his walk towards her house but he wasn't even half way to her house when he saw her walking and, some of Terriermon's bad habits must have stuck with him because curiosity got the best of him and decided to follow her, and again it hadn't been to long after he had started following her when he saw her arrive to her destiny.

"Takato!" he heard her said and saw that Takato was about to get inside his house when she stopped him. He walked a little closer so he could hear what they were saying but careful enough to not be spotted.

Rika walked hastily towards Takato's house, she was almost running and soon, as Henry had done, she stopped herself when she saw Jeri talking with Takato, but she did something different than Henry and she juts watched what transpired by those two, trying hard to ignore the growing fear in her heart.

"Jeri, what's up!?" Takato said, he was very surprised, he was just about to went inside his house and take some rest from the tiring day he had, he was so tired of thinking and just wanted to sleep…maybe eat something since the long walk made him hungry, but talking to Jeri was always good…except that now he had very present what Rika told him, and if he thought of his feelings for Jeri, he also thought of what Henry told him and then he tried to solve what does he feel for Rika.

"I…I just wanted to talk with you" Jeri said trying hard to smile but Takato could see that she was very nervous for a reason…this was something that made him very uncomfortable.

"Oh, do you want to come in!?" Takato said and was about to walk inside his house when he was stopped by Jeri.

"No! Ahh…let's just stay here. It's…aaahhh…It's nice out here" Jeri said, her voice even more nervous now.

"Okay…so…what do you want to talk about?" Takato said now stating to get, not only uncomfortable, but nervous; he could almost say he was scared, so he did the only thing he could do and gave her his full attention to her.

"Well…I…I wanted to tell you that…I…" Jeri's nerves were getting to her and couldn't continue.

"Jeri, are you…" Takato didn't got to finish as Jeri interrupt him.

"I love you!" Jeri finally said and kissed him on the cheek not being bold to do more.

Henry felt a lot of pain, he could almost feel his heart shattering and with bitterness he thought _'At least now I know how she feels'_ and then walked slowly towards his home, fighting to keep his eyes dry, he didn't wanted to let himself cry. Without raising his eyesight from the floor he walked home trying hard to forget what had just happened.

Though from where she was standing she hadn't been able to hear what they were saying, she did hear the most important piece of information of their talk since Jeri had practically yelled. Though she already knew that, she had never really though that Jeri could tell him, she never thought that she would witness that or that she would feel like she was feeling right now.

Rika was unable to move, breathing was starting to be very difficult, she could feel a lump in her throat, her eyes were burning, and she could feel herself almost shaking. She fought hard to keep her feelings bottled up. She cursed herself for having them in the first place. As much as she tried she couldn't move from her spot, and so she stood there watching the goggle-head, watching his reaction, watching what else would do the girl once known as "puppet-girl".

Takato's eyes widened and his whole face turned red. He tried to say something but was too shocked to do anything else but stutter.

Jeri's cheeks matched his and being as nervous as she was, she didn't wait for a reply and simply said "See you tomorrow" and with that she left, leaving an extremely shocked and confused Takato standing there.

After a few seconds, or maybe minutes, he couldn't really say; he finally reacted and was about to get inside his house when he saw Rika standing not so far from where he was standing. Gulping as he was still a little shaken about what happened and still being too confused about everything, he called for her but he got no answer from her.

"Hey Rika, are you alright!?" Takato said as he walked towards her. Rika didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. Takato found this a little weird but he let it go for the moment.

"Rika, do you want to come inside?" he asked softly, he was starting to get worried when she still didn't spoke but nodded again and walked towards his house. Takato slowly went after her.

Once inside Takato's house, he lead her to his room and Rika just continued to walk silently, and Takato was starting to follow her example since he was very troubled, he didn't know if he should tell her what happened and about the talk he had with Henry.

Takato closed the door after Rika entered his room, she didn't waited for him to talk and took a seat on the chair and turned to look at him, waiting for him to talk about whatever he wanted to talk.

"Ummm…Rika, you sure you are okay?" He asked worriedly and frowned when she just nodded again.

Rika continued to just stare at him waiting for him to talk, while in the inside she was still trying to get a hold in her emotions and she was sure that her eyes and her face showed no emotions at all…but she still didn't trust her voice since the lump in her throat was still there. She just hoped that Takato could stop staring at her like that.

"Ummm…Jeri had just left when I saw you…mmm…she told me that…" Takato was having a hard time trying to tell Rika what had just transpired between him and Jeri, he couldn't stop his earlier troubling thoughts and now he was very worried for Rika, he had noticed the blank expression on her face and eyes.

Rika was biting her inner lower lip; she already knew what he was going to say, probably a _'Thanks for everything! Jeri and I finally got together!!'_ and an _'I couldn't be happier!!'_ and so and so. She wasn't really going to enjoy any of this.

After a few seconds Takato found himself, almost desperate, he had imagined how would be to hear Jeri said those three words; he had imagined fireworks exploding behind them, doves flying around them, red balloons falling all around and romantic music playing on the background…ok maybe all that was exaggerated but he surely never thought of feeling like he was feeling after hearing those three little words. His heart started to beat faster as he had realized something, and so he continued his speech.

"She told me I had always wanted to hear…she told me that she loves me" Takato sighed after that and took a seat on his bed and looked at Rika, then quickly at the ground.

"….Congratulations. I'm happy for you" _'I guess that's what I should say, right?'_ Rika finally decided to speak and cursed herself for doing so; her voice did come out sad, soft, very unlike her, which didn't went unnoticed by Takato.

"Rika…are you really okay? At risk that you get angry at me and hurt me, you sound sad" Takato said frowning.

"I'm not sad…I'm tired. After you left, this classmate came to finish a school paper we had to do and I just got tired and bored so I took a walk and found myself near your house so I came for some bread and then here I am, still tired by the way" Rika said, her voice still sad but she felt a little glad that she had come with such a great excuse.

"Oh, then you want to go and get the bread? I can leave you alone so you can rest here if you want" Takato didn't really buy her explanation but didn't want to push her.

"No that's ok and I will take the bread on my way out. You continue with what you were telling me" Rika said trying to avoid any eye contact with him, and not really wanting to hear but…after all she was his friend and she had to hear him out, right?

"Ok then" there was a little silence after that but then Takato continued with his story before loosing his courage.

"After I heard her say that I…I didn't feel…I didn't feel happy like I thought I would, I was very confused and I still am. You see, on my way home I…meet Henry and…he told me that…." He finished trying to make eye contact with her.

Rika almost gulped, but it passed quickly as her expression turned now dark at the look Takato was giving her. _'Had the brainiac dared to tell Takato about the talk they had the other day!? If that's the case…he can give himself for a dead man!!'_

"What did he told you?" Rika said her voice still sad but now mixed with anger.

"He told me…he told me that he too loves Jeri" Takato stopped there before saying everything else that was spoken between the two.

"So? Jeri says she loves you and if Henry is your friend…he will understand and be happy for the two of you" Rika said, though she knew that it would be very difficult for Henry to deal with it since she was in the same position.

"But…" Takato was starting to lose his courage and fear was slowly filling his heart. Fear of what, he wasn't really sure since he was certain that it wasn't fear of being beaten up by Rika.

"Takato, trust me. Henry wouldn't be angry at you. You won't lose his friendship, he might need a little time to adjust to the idea but that's all" _'Just like I would'_ Rika said suppressing a sigh at that last thought. 

"So I don't see any other reason for you to not be happy. After all, Jeri told you what you always wanted to hear" Rika said after a few seconds of silence. She wanted to leave before losing her "cool" in front of him…or anyone that could see her on her way home.

Feeling very desperate Takato finally ignored his fear and said what he had just discovered, Henry was right, he was very dense if not stupid as Rika used to call him.

"Rika I think I love you!!"

Rika: ……. (Blushing madly)

Logan: What!? No comments queenie!!? Well, that's better than a beating, right coz?

Aerisakura: Right…cause the beating would be for you…

Logan: ….Just cuz I'm not the one she needs to tape this…At least she is spacing out.

Rika: Whatever! I just kind of lost myself after the 'The goggle-head got you pregnant theory'. Now…I will let the two of you alive for two reasons. First, so you can finish this story, and second, because you didn't ruin my image…that much.

Logan: Gee, I would have thought that that Takato finally said those 3 little words was going to be a reason.

Rika: Shut it if you don't want me to take back my words and kill you right here!!

Logan: Okay, okay no need to get all…

Aerisakura: Okay, before my cousin here says something that could get him killed…thanks a lot for reading and as you know…

Logan: The thanks to those who reviewed are on its way!!

**Thalian**: Thanks for your comments. We really appreciate it. We hope you keep reading and keep liking what we write. Don't miss the next chapter for it might be the last.

**Gtajake: **Sorry for causing that headache and glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you keep reading our fics. Poor, poor Takato, we always torture him XDD. Thanks for the comments.

**DigiDestined of Courage**: Well, as you can see, some made it and ran away, while others where beaten up and other just tied to a chair…the good side it's that we didn't have Terriermon's mockeries (A: But we had Logan's). Yes it took a lot from Takato to realize that and he is still a little confused…and Rika might Takato for being so slow… Good BlackTerriermon, continue like that, Rika might forgive your life. Keep reading and thanks for the comments.

**Archangemon**: Sorry, we already explained…well A. explained why we removed those fics. But we'll continue the ones that we still need to finish. Hope you don't continue mad at us, but if you do then…well we did what we could. You can't make everyone happy and still do something that you need to do. But thanks since this means you like our fics. Hope to still see you around.

**AnT**: XD Takato is starting to see the light. And a sad ending…ummm…XD A. likes to make sad ending from time to time, don't give her ideas. Keep reading and thanks for the comments.

**Tamer of Light**: Ya we are alive!! But long chapters!? Who knows, we'll try to make them as long as this one, longer would take more time and be a little more difficult. Thanks for the comments and hope you stick around reading our fics XD.

**Warprince2099**: Well we couldn't update sooner, sorry but we hope you don't mind…that much. Hope you liked what happened in this chapter and that you keep reading our fics.

**Dark Flamedramon**: We couldn't update soon but it was sooner that other times, sorry. Thanks for your comments, we like to hear that and who wouldn't XD.

Hope you continue reading out fics.

**Newbi****:** Uhhh…well, things got worse for Takato since he is all confused and…don't think there would be any importance appearance of a Digimon, if there is you just wait to read it. Thanks for the comments and hope you stay around to read more of our fics.

Logan: Now, a little preview of a new fic from the SF (just A. and me really). It will be posted when we finish this one.

Aerisakura: Go and read and tell us what you think.

Logan: It's kind of an A.U.

Everything Was Fine Until You Came.

By: The Smashfriends

Chapter 1: Something I Never Expected

Rika was sitting at her table checking her deck of Digimon Cards, she was trying to make a new strategy and play it on the goggle-head the next morning. She smirked but her thoughts of the silly goggle-head were lost when she heard someone knocking at the door. Groaning in annoyance she stood up to open the door since she was home alone.

_'Who could be out in this weather?'_ Rika said as soon as she realized it was about to rain, the sky was very dark, lighting illuminated the dark sky every few seconds. _'Maybe the stupid old goggle-head came with some dumb excuse to spend time here. Great, now I don't have to wait until tomorrow to show him my new strategy and beat him again at a game of cards'_ Rika thought with a smirk.

However, when she opened the door she felt disappointed and angered to find some weird girl standing there. She thought that it could be the daughter of some new neighbor or something like that, it had happened before, only that it had been a boy and he had tried some moves on her, needless to say she had giving him the beating of his life.

The girl said nothing, and Rika felt even more bothered now and she too decided to ignore the girl. Several minutes went by and now Rika started to imagine the girl to be a witch. She had long black raven hair, ice blue eyes and very white skin; she was covered in a long black cloak, she seemed to be around the same age as Rika, maybe one or two years younger. This girl was very creepy and if she wasn't Rika Nonaka she would have said she was starting to get scared.

Finally after several minutes the estrange girl spoke "Hello, you must be Rika Nonaka, right?"

Rika didn't bother to speak and just nodded, she was already annoyed with this girl.

"Glad to meet you. I think that you could say that I'm your sister……"

*******************************

Rika: Why do you insist in messing with me!!!???

Logan: Oh, just because we already messed enough with the goggle-head.

Aerisakura: That's right now it's your turn and…thanks again and…

Logan: See ya!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9: Guilty TripDamn Guilt!

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Rika: …...I feel like killing someone, where's that rabbit!?!?!?

Logan: Uh....I thought you would be…well, glad to hear what goggles said….

Rika: ….Maybe I don't need the rabbit… (glares at Logan).

Logan: Cousin!!

Aerisakura: (still tied to a chair) sighs Fine, fine! Let's just begin already. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. And thanks to Zero X Gundam for helping us out…

Logan: And being our beta-reader!! Oh, and we don't own Digimon.

Rika: This better be good or you two are dead!!

Chapter 9: Guilty Trip/Damn Guilt!!!

_'I want to be loved_

_I just want to be loved by you'_

_            "I just want to be loved"—AM Radio._

It had been very difficult for Takato to say those words out loud and from all the reactions that Rika could have after hearing those words; he got the last one he had expected. He had almost feared that she was going to punch him, kick him and do many painful physical attacks, maybe even some verbal tirade that would wound him mentally and emotionally.

After rethinking the last minutes events he couldn't help but say "What the….what just happened here!?"

After he had said those very difficult words, all he got was silence; silence and a poker face. It was just after a few minutes that had felt like centuries to Takato, when Rika simply said "I gotta go" her voice now emotionless.

Takato blinked and mumbled a "W-W-Wait" and luckily, Rika stopped, she sighed deeply and turned to look at him, waiting for him to say something else but when he didn't say anything she decided to let him know what was on her mind.

"I think you have to make up your mind Takato. You went to me asking me to help you to get together with Jeri. Now she just told you how she feels and you say you **_think_** you love me. Takato, you have to **know** for sure what your feelings are, for me and for Jeri" with nothing else to say and Takato being too stunned to do or say anything, Rika left the room.

Takato was a little less confused about everything. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said the **"I think"** part'_ he thought, wondering what to do now.

Takato lied down on his bed, he decided that Rika believed he was confused and he was…but while he was talking to her and he had noticed her kind of sad attitude, his mind and heart cleared and he wasn't confused anymore, he knew what he felt…he was just scared of what her reaction could be. And now, he had to think about how to tell Jeri about this…and…he still didn't know if Rika felt the same way.

He turned around on his bed, he thought hard on what to say to Jeri. He sighed, he was so very tired. Today had been a very tiring day, and now all he wanted to do was to sleep and forget his worries even for just a couple of hours, tomorrow he would go back to those tiring thoughts and try to find a way to tell Jeri what he felt for Rika without hurting her. Trying hard to put his mind in blank, he closed his eyes trying to have some sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to him but guilt did, he had tried his best to win Jeri's heart and now that he got it, he realized he loved someone else. _'Henry was so right calling me slow and dense…though stronger words maybe needed….Hey!! Wait, that's it. I can talk to Henry and explain everything to him!! Yes that's it…no, on a second thought that's a very bad idea…he might get upset if he knows about Jeri….Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!'_ Takato screamed and scratched his head wildly. It was a so horrible day and it wasn't even over yet, poor Takato he had grown a terrible headache.

Rika left the bakery, her face was still blank, she walked briskly towards her house, once she got there she walked straight to her room closing the door behind her and just as she did that, she slide down to the floor and felt her face if not her whole body turn several shades of red and she cursed under her breath. She was just getting over the severe blush when her grandmother knocked at the door and said "Rika someone's here to see you"

_'Now what'_ Rika sighed in annoyance and tried her best to go back to her stoic face _'Damn goggle-head making me go all soft!!'_ she stood up and opened the door just to see her grandmother and behind her was the last person Rika wanted/expected to see _'Damn!'_

"Well, I let you two to chat!" Seiko said going back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Hi! I hope you don't mind too much that I came here" Jeri said while Rika let her inside the room, closing the door after Jeri.

While Rika turned around to face Jeri, she couldn't help but think _'Why would I mind, if you just confessed you feelings to a guy that just told me how he feels…or how he thinks he feels about me. No it doesn't upset me at all!! But that goggle-head is going to pay for it later!!'_

"It's just that…well…I see you as my best friend, and I wanted to talk to you. You don't mind do you?" Jeri said as she sat next to the small table.

Rika almost winced at those words but she was able to stop herself from doing it, those words hit her hard after everything that had happened just minutes ago _'Yes, that goggle-head is going to pay for this!'_

Rika sat across Jeri and tried her best to no give away her feelings and said "No, I don't…" she hesitated to continue since she could guess what Jeri wanted to tell her "So…about what do you want to talk to me?"

Jeri smiled while she said "I just told Takato how I feel about him!"

Rika was having a hard time controlling her emotions but she tried hard to act as if she didn't know and asked "And what did he say?" and at that Rika resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she really wasn't the kind of girl that had girly talks and such but what could she do?

"Well…he didn't say anything, he seemed kind of shocked and…I was very nervous and, well, I didn't really wait for him to say anything…now that I think about it, what if he doesn't feel the same?" Jeri said now her smile turning to a frown

Rika's feelings worsened _'Damned guilt!! What am I supposed to do now!? Damn goggle-head, you're so going to get it!!'_ she thought and almost clenched her fist at that, but she controlled herself, she really didn't know what to say, but luckily for her, her grandmother chose that moment to knock at the door to then open it.

"Dinner is ready. Would you like to stay with us Jeri?" Seiko said with a warm smile.

Rika almost sighed with relief; her grandmother was a life saver. Jeri gave a small smile at her but she politely rejected the offer, said her goodbyes and left very pensive. Rika just sighed after Jeri left and ignored the weird look her grandmother gave her and walked pass her towards the kitchen. Seiko just shook her head and followed her granddaughter.

              The Next Morning……

Takato groggily rubbed his eyes as the sunlight hit him in the face, he groaned in annoyance. He felt as if he had just closed his eyes to sleep; it had been a very long night in which he had very little sleep. And he got no conclusion on what to do next. He wasn't ready to go and see Jeri…and he doubted he could get the courage enough to do so, but Jeri deserved better, she deserved to know the truth so…he would have to find the guts to tell her. And as for Henry…that was another thing Takato couldn't solve.

Lifting his shirt to scratch his belly as he yawned, Takato decided to have breakfast, take a bath and then taking a walk, a very long walk towards Henry's home and tell him everything. And so, he stood up and went to do as he planned, hoping for this day to be less tiring than yesterday and scratched himself one more time.

Henry had a night as bad as the one Takato had. But when he got to sleep, he couldn't see anything else but what he had seen yesterday at the Matsuki's Bakery and the talk he had with Jeri afterwards….

Walking lost in thought, trying as hard as he could to forget what he had just seen at Takato's House, Henry slowed down his pace. He walked so very slow, trying hard to ignore the ache in his heart. He knew Takato had feelings for both, Rika and Jeri, and as much as he wanted to believe that Takato loved Rika and had just a crush on Jeri or mistook whatever he felt for Jeri for Love, he still wasn't certain that those where the real facts. Though he had told Takato what he believed, he wasn't certain that Takato would be sure of his feelings and knowing him, Takato would be unable to reject Jeri.

Sighing deeply as if tying to push away all those fears and unpleasant feelings, Henry closed his eyes and stopped his slow walk. He was like that a few minutes and his little exercise was not working at all and it was all worse when a hand resting on his shoulder startled him. He turned around to look at whoever had interrupted his thoughts and he couldn't believe his luck as Jeri stood right in front of him.

"Henry, are you alright?" Jeri asked with worry on her face.

"Ahhh…mmhmmmh…uhh…I…" Henry babbled and cursed on his mind _'Damn it Henry!! Get a hold of yourself; the one who babble is Takato, not you!'_

Trying hard to control the full body blush that Henry felt was about to suffer, he limited himself to nod, and his task only got harder as Jeri smiled at him.

"So what are you doing here?" Jeri asked trying to start some sort of conversation with the very nervous boy standing before her.

"Taking a walk. You?" Henry said, failing to control his blush now. _'Great, this is just great Henry. Try to get a hold of yourself, this isn't like you!!'_

Jeri smiled and then told Henry what had her so happy. Henry gave her a sad smile while he wondered why couldn't Jeri felt that way about him, but instead he just asked "And what did he said?"

"Well….he didn't say anything, it's just that I felt content with just telling him that I didn't wait for him to answer…and I didn't noticed until Rika asked me the very same question you did" Jeri said now feeling embarrassed.

Henry said nothing at that and remained silent for a long time wondering what happened at Rika's house, things only got more complicated for everyone he guessed. The uncomfortable silence they were in was broke when Jeri said "I have to go home. It's getting late, see you later Henry"

Henry just nodded to her and started his slow walk home, but not before asking what his heart yelled him to "Jeri, are you sure of what you feel? Because sometimes, deep feelings of friendship are mistaken by love"

He hadn't stopped walking. He didn't want to hear her reply. He feared what her reply could be. He just wanted to go home and lay down on his bed and rest, maybe try to forget the still present ache on his heart. Maybe...everything would be better in the morning.

'But things are not better now' Henry thought sadly, he hadn't noticed his faithful friend-Terriermon standing on the door, looking at him with worry, for the first time in ages, the little dog/rabbit Digimon didn't felt like annoying his tamer with some joke…but it didn't last long his period of seriousness.

The little pain in the…The small dog/bunny Digimon jumped on his tamer belly and yelled more than singed "Henry and Jeri, sitting under a three…"

And that's all he got to sing as his tamer woke from whatever trance he was in and all you could hear out of the apartment was a furious yell followed by a "TERRIERMON!!!" and giggles/guffaws that moved from one place to another. Henry finally had other more sinister and sadistic thought towards a specific Digimon instead of the troubled thoughts that had tormented him just moments ago.

_'__Mission__ Accomplished'_ Terriermon thought as he ran all around the apartment followed by his furious tamer.

Jeri was outside on the roof near her window, looking at nowhere in special. She was more like lost in though as the words that Henry had told her the night before bothered her yet again. She had spent most of the night thinking what Henry meant by that. Too many questions unanswered tormented her mind and heart.

She had decided to go and talk with Takato again, she was debating with herself if she should go and talk with Takato, waiting for an answer this time or…just stay where she was and think some more about what Henry had said. She sighed choosing the second option as the best thing to do for now.

Rika hadn't a good morning either, she had little sleep, feeling guilty was starting to be the feeling she hated the most. She was feeling like beating up someone and she had to get out of her house since her mom was making so many annoying questions and was worsening her bad mood.

She cracked her knuckles and got out of her room, hoping her walk could calm her down…and she may pay a visit at someone who she could beat up. She smirked already picturing herself smacking, punching and kicking the first person that annoys her and that be so unfortunate to cross her way.

Renamon just shook her head and decided to follow her tamer and find out what was going on, she had spend to much time with the dinosaur like Digimon…doing some sort of baby-sitting since she wanted to leave her tamer and Guilmon's tamer alone. She had the hope they would get together and with the little dinosaur there, it would be a very difficult task…since he was always asking things that could end in Rika just beating the living days out of Takato, and that would be no good, Rika would be left a widow before even getting married. Renamon smirked to herself and hide on the shadows and rooftops as she ran after a pissed off Rika.

Hours later, Takato had finally gotten out of his house and now had his mind set on talking to Henry first. He wasn't ready to deal with Jeri just yet, maybe after talking with Henry. He wasn't sure of what to do but he thought hard about what was the best thing to do. To wait or not to wait? That was his dilemma, if he waited Jeri might get the wrong idea, and Rika…he was even more confused about what to do with Rika.

He scratched his head wildly in exasperation and when he stopped to take deep breaths he decided to first go and talk to Henry and then he would see what to do from there. Nodding in approval to his plan, he set his way towards Henry's apartment.

It didn't take him long to get there and when he did a very tired Henry and a snickering Terriermon got him at the door. Takato smiled nervously and Henry just moved out of the way as an indication for Takato to get in, and he closed the door after Takato was inside the apartment.

"Ummm….uhh…Henry….I…umm…have to talk to you" Takato said resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head.

"Okay Takato. Let's go to my room" Henry said and lead Takato to his room but before Terriermon could get inside the room, Henry yelled "Suzie!! Terriermon wants to play Princess Pretty Pants!!!"

Terriermon's eyes widened and he was to shocked to said anything as a small hands took him away, he felt like screaming but it was to late, he was already in the most horrible place a Digimon like him could be…he was in Suzie's room, where poor Lopmon had already suffered the famous "Pwincess Pwetty Pants" treatment. It was just after Suzie closed the door that Terriermon let out a yell full of horror.

Just after hearing Terriermon's horror filled scream, did Henry closed the door to his room and turned to look at Takato. Takato just sweat dropped at the satisfied look on Henry's face.

"Well…what did you want to talk to me about?" Henry said and took a seat on his bed and motioned Takato to sit on the empty chair on his desk.

"Well….yesterday, a few hours after we talked…Jeri went to my house and…" Takato trailed down trying to pick his words wisely.

"I know…I saw her last night and she told me" Henry said with a serious tone, he didn't meant it but he couldn't help it.

"Well…the thing is…that…after that, I talked to Rika and…you're right…" Takato said gulping waiting to see Henry's reaction before continuing.

"Right about what?" Henry said; hope starting to fill his heart again.

"Well…you know…about me and Rika…I…I have stronger feelings for her than for Jeri. I…told Rika that, but…well…I kind of said: 'I think I love you' and she misunderstand, she thought I was still confused and…didn't told me how she feels and she won't until I tell her that I'm very sure of what I told her.." Takato finished scratching his head in confusion.

_'It must have been difficult for Rika to do that…and then to have to talk to Jeri about her confession...maybe the only one that will be hurt by all this will be Jeri…unless…'_ Henry lost track of that thought as Takato waved his hand in front of his face and called his name.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. So…what are you going to do now?" Henry said; giving his full attention to Takato.

"Well…I…don't really know…but I think…that maybe…I should talk to Jeri first" Takato said.

And at the moment Takato finished saying that, the door opened. Henry's eyes widened almost in fear, in Takato's opinion and he turned around just to see Rika cracking her knuckles, and he gulped.

"I knew you would be here. Goggles you have a lot to pay for!! And you too brainiac!!" Rika said walking inside the room and closing the door behind her…it was Takato's and Henry's turn to scream in horror.

End Chapter 9.

Rika: Finally, I get to kick someone's…

Logan: Glad is not me!

Rika: Could be.

Logan:……

Aerisakura: Alright…Logan, for your own good; stay quiet.

Rika: (smirks).

Logan: ….damn bunny…choosing to be "Pwincess Pwetty Pants" before being Rika's punching bag….

Aerisakura: If you could, you would do the same.

Logan: That's…true…but the D.I.Q. hold us here as hostages…SOMEONE HELP US!! SHE IS CRAZY!!!! AND SHE'S A SADISTIC….

Rika: SHUT UP!! (starts beating poor Logan)

Aerisakura: (winces as cousin is kicked in a very painful place…and as the beating continues after he falls to the floor) Well…hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for taking so long. My cousin convinced me to tell you a little about what I have...and well, here it goes.

Around 8 or 9 years ago I was told I had this disease (which affects bones especially vertebral column, heart and nerves by making small tumors like things appearing in them) and it doesn't have a cure. I hoped that with the time, they could find one and just a few moths ago I was told, that I should stop hoping. The only thing I should hope for is for this to not get worse and for them to find a better way of handling "the bothers and pains". I'm quoting my mother's exact words when I say, and forgive for the word, but "I'm fucked up for life". So all this is just sinking in, I was dealing with the other "bothers" they told me I will have and now, this is just sinking in...

Anyway….We're writing some more fics, but since it takes us years to post new chapters, we decided that from those new fics, we won't post them until we finish them, so you don't have to wait so long.

Right now we concentrating, as we said before, on finishing this fic. And I'm trying to finish a fic for Shaman King. I have already 2 chapters starting with the 3rd one, I don't know how long will it be. We started writing the following chapter of: "The Day That My Life Changed" and of course "Not a Simply Kind Of life" we don't have much of that one yet, but we are working on it, since for that one I'm in a kind of writer's block and my cousin keep saying: "Kill everyone!!", that wouldn't be good, don't you think?

Now, after a lot of my babblings, we go to give the special thanks to those who reviewed:

**DigiDestined of Courage**: Well, BlackTerriermon, Rika didn't told Takato what she feels, maybe she was just nervous whispers or scared to do so. And…it doesn't look like she is going to at the end of this chapter. DC is right; it won't be easy for Rika to say it back. Henry is sad but starting to get better seeing what little old Takato just told him. He still has hope. Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the comments and we'll try to momentai.

**AnT**: You're right about that one. It's best to expect the unexpected…thought, as you say, you still get some surprises. And yeah, poor Takato, two girls like him, though he only knows of one. He confesses but doesn't get an answer and now is about to be beaten up, maybe? It is a Rukato and we know the end, but would you like to have a Ryuki fan or a Henry/Rika fan reading this and giving their thought about how much they despise this couple? We don't so…sorry if we ruin it for you. Thanks for reviewing, and you two are funny, XD.

**Thalian**: Thanks for your kind comments. Now, we are not sure if the next one will be the last one, we had planned to make this the last chapter, but at the end we decided to leave you all in suspense and finish in the next one(s). The next chapter for "Not A Simple Kind Of Life" will be out not soon enough but we'll try.

**Trickster**: XDD, well thanks for reviewing anyway. Keep reading.

**ZeroXGundam**: Thanks a lot for your help, we really appreciate it. We had to leave it there as a cliffhanger XDD but we finally finished this chapter. But, you already saw what us so occupied….that and that we got other things to worry about. Thanks a lot for your comments and hope you liked this chapter as well. And about that preview, yes, that is one creepy girl, is Rika's sister after all, if she doesn't have a creepy behavior at least will have a creepy look XDD.  Yes, it will be a Rukato. And thanks again for the help.

**Hill kid**:  Thanks a lot for your comments. Good to know it was a good cliffhanger. We try to leave them like that but not always is a good cliffhanger. And we'll try to finish those fics soon, but not so soon. Keep reading.

**Newbi****:** XD Thanks, and we'll do what we can. Thanks for reviewing and we hope you liked this chapter too and that you don't forget to review. And congratulation, you (if the count is right) are the 50th reviewer of this fic (though…weird thing, the count of reviews says: 54 but we only have 50…)

Logan: (about to fall unconscious) 50!! Don't think we ever had so many reviews in one fic or that we would get so many on this one!! (fall unconscious).

Aerisakura: And he says the pessimistic is me. Anyway, that was all. Thanks to all of you who read this fic, but especially to those who bothered to review.

Rika: (still cracking her knuckles but a little more clam now). Don't forget to review. And let's hope that these two continue soon with this, or they will continue to pay the consequences.


	10. Chapter 10: It Hurts So Much When I Love...

Anything For A Friend

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews; as usual we will thank you one by one at the end of this chapter. And we are very sorry for taking so long to post, we had a lot of troubles with the computer and then you know vacations and going out to far away places.

Logan: Anywayz, we are finally free of the D.I.Q. and we are very well hidden from her. Thanks to Genocideking for letting Shadowknight serve as a distraction and becoming Rika's new punching bag. We escaped her safe and sound...I'm still in a little pain but I will get over it.

Aerisakura: Sorry Shadowknight but we had to take any chance to be freed from the D.I.Q., just hope you made it out alive.

Logan: I have something else to say: Seems like the D.I.Q. word was liked and had been used in several fics...

Aerisakura: So? Shut it cousin and let's go with the fic already!

Logan: Well....the first time I saw the D.I.Q. word was at our fic: 'It's a Summer Love' in that chapter that was on Terriermon's P.O.V.

Aerisakura: So what if it was? Cousin is not like no one else could think of that, Rika is an Ice Queen and is the Digimon Queen, it's an obvious choice to mix those names so can you shut up already and....

Logan: But it's a SF's word, someone should give us some credit!

Aerisakura: Look, I'm starting to lose my patience, it's not like we are making any profit of this, so shut up already!!! I'm sure someone used it before us so...

Logan: Who? Tell me who? Besides you're kind of admitting we used invented it. If I recall correctly, it was either you or Freak who came up with it.

Aerisakura: o-# (with a nervous tic on the eye and vein popping) Let's just go on with the fic, alright!?!?

Logan: Aha! So you can't tell me who used before us, I knew it, it's cuz there's no...

**SMACK!!!**(Logan falls unconscious).

Aerisakura: Finally, some silence....Now, let's go and read this chapter....oh, we don't own Digimon and we don't make any profit of this fics...and ignore my cousin's stupid babbling. Also, we don't own any of the phrases and songs' fragments used for this chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_Hurt time!'-Paine, Final Fantasy X-2_

'_I had a dream about him. He was looking at me with sad eyes'-Fragment from Kirie's Diary._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_You gladly gave me everything you had and more,_

_You craved my happiness,_

_When you make me feel joy it makes you smile,_

_But now I feel your stress,_

_Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no_

_And who has time for tears,_

_Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,_

'_til now.'_

_-'You're Not Here'-Silent Hill 3 OST._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 10: It Hurts So Much When I Love You, It Makes Me Cry.

Rika was walking without a specific course; she was very absorbed in her thoughts; she couldn't forget Jeri's words: **_ It's just that...well...I see you as my best friend, and I wanted to talk to you. You don't mind do you? _**. It was very difficult for her to think about what she feels for Takato and not have those words rushing to her mind. She sighed and cursed under her breath.

'It's all that damn goggle-head's fault!!!' Rika yelled in her mind, and with that she made her choice of course. She had to let the steam somehow, and beating up the goggle-head that caused all this confusion and feeling of guilt in her was the best way to do that....and he probably was at Henry's, another person Rika wanted to beat up, he had helped in making her feel like this. Probably she would be better today if that brainiac hadn't made her reflect about her feelings for the goggle-head.

So that was it, she was going to the brainiac's place and beat him up and if the goggle-head is not there, then she will find him wherever he is and beat him too...unless...if he is with Jeri...then she will let him be...but after he leaves there, she will give him even a worse beating.

She started a brisk walk, eager to kick someone's behind and cause some pain to calm herself and maybe even clear her mind. She needed to know what to do, she didn't liked when she didn't know what to do, and that got her even more angered, and that fueled her to walk even faster and in no time she was at Henry's place.

She was allowed to get in by one of Henry's older sisters; she gave a weird look at Rika and pointed to Henry's room to then leave. Rika didn't care where; she had other things on mind and with those gory thoughts in mind, she walked towards Henry's room and she could hear Takato's voice, she heard just the last part he said: "I should talk to Jeri first"

She did her best to not give to much thought to that for the moment, she opened the door and smirked in delight at the look of true horror on Henry's face and soon on Takato's too...though that bothered her a little, again she gave little thought to that and she cracked her knuckles and let herself in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

From the next room Terriermon could hear gasping sounds and yells of pain and agony, crashes and other similar noises could be hear coming from Henry's room, Terriermon would have laughed if he wasn't wearing a pink little dress and being called "Pwincess Pwetty Pants" and let's not mention the makeup he was forced to use. Red lips tick covering most of his snout/mouth making look more like a clown than anything else, and the white mascara didn't help either.

The poor bunny/dog like Digimon sighed and continued to pretend to drink some tea and hear his little warden ramble about some supposed gossip on her little imaginary word...he couldn't help but thank god that he wasn't Loopmon.....though right now he wasn't sure if wearing some dippers and some other baby clothes was worse that wearing that makeup and pink dress...that let very little to the imagination. Maybe being a baby would be a lot better...if the sardonic girl didn't shove food into Loopmon's snout/mouth every so often

Sometimes he thought he saw a disapproval look on Loopmon but what was he to do? He had tried to escape but that only ended on him getting caught and the little girl inventing something like he needed to "go" and so she would take him to the potty and leave him there for hours waiting for him to "go".

He could hear now running steps and then a door slamming...his tamer had gone and had forgotten him here...again...with his little devil sister and some baby wanna be...and he dressed like...he didn't even wanted to finish that train of thought and accepted his cruel fate...hoping his tamer or someone else could come and rescue him...but no one came...oh well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takato and Henry had barely escaped with life from their encounter with the D.I.Q. and now they were trying to catch their breath. Panting and turning around wildly they hoped they had lost the scariest girl in all Japan...or maybe the scariest girl in the whole world. To their good luck, she wasn't anywhere around. They saw this as a ray of hope thought in truth she was in a place that only got her more angered...but let's leave that for later, now the two tamers, already recovered from their long run, tried to decided what to do.

"Well...as I was saying I think I should talk with Jeri first. I don't know if I should tell her that is Rika the one that I love" Takato said scratching his head, all this thinking and running were giving him a hell of a headache.

"I think you should tell her, she has a right to know. At least that's what I think is the best thing to go" Henry replied.

Takato sighed deeply and nodded, he knew that Henry was right but he couldn't help but worry. He feared that something bad could happen; he feared that Rika didn't felt the same way about him and then he would be losing Jeri's friendship. He sighed again, if he told Jeri, she might hate him and never talk to him again...or at least not for a long time but he could be with Rika...that only if she felt the same way...if not he would end up with nothing. With so many complications Takato felt like smashing his head against the wall for had been so dense and have taken so long to realize what his feelings for Rika were.

"If you want...I can go with you...of course I will leave you to talk to Jeri alone but...afterwards...you can count on me" Henry offered after sensing Takato's discomfort.

"Thanks...but I think it could be best if you talk to Jeri afterwards...so she sees that she's not alone" Takato said taking a deep breath and preparing himself to go. Henry only smiled and nodded, and then the two friends made their way towards Jeri's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rika was fuming; the two idiots had escaped her and all thanks to the Digimon Idiot King (Logan: (now awake) D.I.K. for short HEHEHAHAHA!! That one is mine!), who had crossed her way making her fall unceremoniously but thankfully, she didn't fall on top of him, if not, the idiot would get idiotic ideas and bug her even more. Glaring at everyone that dared to cross her way Rika tried to find any trace of the two idiots that escaped her while the D.I.K. (A: rolls eyes at Logan ) was following her close behind; he was rubbing his sore cheek after the punch he received from the angered red head and clutching his ribs after the kick she gave him, thankfully she stopped there wanting to catch up with her two main subjects of torture.

"So...what's new?" Ryo finally decided to break the silence, though he feared she would stop her search and finish him right there...but he was getting bored with so much silence.

Rika stopped and turned to give him her famous death glare, and she smirked evilly when she saw him gulp, deciding to leave her chase for later and finish the annoyance now...except that now that she think of it, she might leave that for later too and talk to him.

"You can't stop trembling in fear now Akiyama, I will leave your beating for later" Rika said cracking her knuckles in frustration.

"I wasn't trembling in fear!!" Ryo replied but decided not to press him luck and just cleared his throat and asked: "So?"

"I need to talk with someone and...well you are the only one around" Rika said not really wanting to admit that she really hadn't anyone else to talk to for the moment, if it wasn't Takato the main subject of this conversation she would go to him; and Henry was one of her main subjects of torture besides that he was with Takato right now and Jeri is totally out of the picture since she is the other main subject of the conversation and Renamon was with the Dino-boy.

"Jeri went to see me yesterday and told me that...she had feelings..." Rika was trying her best to sort out her thoughts and feeling so she doesn't let Ryo know to much about her own feelings, he may be her friend and someone she barely trust, but she sure as hell wasn't going to open up just like that to the King of Idiots, but her hesitation cost her to much, for she didn't count with the way that the mind of the D.I.K. works.

"Don't tell me that...nononono...she has feelings for you!!! WOW!!! I never knew Jeri was like that!!" Ryo said, his eyes widening but he should have known better than to tease the Digimon Ice Queen like that for he never saw the clenched fist coming towards his left eyes until it was too late.

"You idiot!!!! Would you let me finish before you jump to idiotic conclusions!!!" Rika yelled angrily and connected another punch, now to the stomach, at the poor idiot boy before her. Not even giving him the chance to answer she, more calm now that she had let some steam out, continued "She told me she had feelings for Takato and that she had already confessed her feeling to him. She also told me...that she...sees me...(she send a warning glare for him to shut up when she saw him about to speak again)...as her best friend...and as you now...I..."

"You have feeling for the goggle-head that happens to be the same guy she like/loves. Man, why does the goggle-head get all the attention from the ladies!?" Ryo finished for her and for his last comment he received a slap on the back of his head, what lead him to reply: "Hey what was that for!!!"

"I'm the only one who can call Takato that and, if you were less of an idiot...no sorry can't answer that question" Rika replied smirking at him.

"Whatever. So what? What happened after she told you that? Did you tell her what you feel or...." Ryo said feeling a little offended but he let it go.

"She asked me a few days ago if I had feelings for him...and I told her that I felt nothing for him" Rika replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"And why would you do that!? It would've been easier if you had been honest!" Ryo raised his voice but did his best to control himself since he knew she would punch him again if he yelled at her.

"Well despite what you think I'm not some heartless b-person that would break her heart by telling her that I do have feelings for Takato and that he had just told me he has feeling for me and not her!!" Rika yelled and when realization hit her of what she had just said her face turned hot as a blush covered her face.

Ryo smirked and was about to make some nasty comment on her slip up but she recovered quickly from her shock and gave him her deadliest glare shutting him up on the instant. He cleared his throat and said: "Well...I still think you should talk to her and tell her the truth since you say go-Takato....wait! Takato told you he has feelings for you!! He actually told you!! What a brave guy!!" sensing her glare getting deadlier and deadlier, if that was even possible, he kept his comments to himself and cleared his throat yet again and continued: "Right, so Takato told you he has feelings for you and...wait, what did you tell him? Forget that, I'm sure you say nothing or just plain lied to him" he stopped there hoping that she would tell him about the exchange between her and Takato.

"......I...didn't exactly lied...I just told him that...Damn it Akiyama, that's none of you damn business!! The only thing you need to know is that we are not a couple!!!" Rika yelled but tried to calm herself, let her frustration out by beating the idiot before her won't do her any good since she would loss her chance to talk to someone _'Where the hell is Renamon when I need her most!! This will be easier if I could talk to her but nooo, I have to talk with the King of Idiot'_.

"Okay, okay, take it easy and...well, please do continue" Ryo said trying to sound calm but in truth he was afraid, she was starting to lose it and he would become her punching bag if she exploded.

"I just couldn't tell her what happened between Takato and me...that stupid goggle-head made a mess of all this!! Now, I don't think I can go and tell her that..." Rika stopped not being able to continue and Ryo being Ryo finished for her: "That you love Takato as well"

"I can tell her that, I know it will hurt her and I can't do that to her" Ryo was surprised after hearing Rika said that and letting show such emotion on her voice. He was a little glad that maybe now she trusted him a little more by letting her guard down with him, but he was also as a little sad since she sounded sad too.

Ryo thought of comforting her, maybe even placing an arm around her but he knew that would ruin everything between them and that she would beat him up, so he decided to just gave her a pat on the shoulder and tell her: "Then, what are you going to do?"

"She thinks of me as her best friend...and I....too see her as...a very good friend...and that's why I don't know what to do" Rika replied quietly.

"....What are you going to do about Takato. If you tell him what you really feel you will have to tell Jeri and...damn, this is like going in circles!" Ryo said scratching the back of his head.

Rika sighed deeply and started to walk away only stopping to say: "I need to take a walk...alone....Thanks for listening..."

Ryo just let a small smile play in his face, he knew he didn't had a chance with Rika, and he knew she never will look at him in the same way she looks at Takato, but at least now she saw him as a friend, and that would be enough for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takato was standing just a few feet away from Jeri's house; his hands were inside his pockets, he was trying to gain courage, courage enough to move him and knock at the door, and to gain the courage to tell Jeri what his answer was. Henry had left him to wander around and come back after he left and try and console Jeri. Now he was alone, sighing softly he walked towards the door and knocked softly. He gulped when Mr. Katou was the one to open the door.

"Good...ahh...afternoon, sir. Umm...is Jeri home?" shaking Takato asked and waited for Mr. Katou to slam the door shut on his face but just as Mr. Katou was about to do as Takato expected, and secretly hoped, both heard Jeri's voice call for her father. Mr. Katou grunted and opened the door wider telling Jeri of Takato's presence.

As soon as Takato saw the joyful look on Jeri's face when she saw him, he felt awful and wished to be somewhere else, he wished for her to love Henry and not him. He gulped again and forced a smile on his face. His right eye slightly twitching when he sensed Mr. Katou's glare on him.

"I will come back in a while dad" Jeri said hoping for that to be enough for her dad to go back inside and to leave them alone. Grunting again, Mr. Katou let his daughter be and left her alone with the goggle-headed boy.

"Hi Takato" Jeri said smiling at Takato, who in return gave a pathetic attempt of a smile, which Jeri took just as a nervous/scared smile after that little encounter with her dad.

"Hi J-Je-Jeri" Takato replied, his nerves, fears and his guilt making it difficult for him to even breath.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Jeri said with her smile still present.

"O-Okay" Takato softly said, waiting for her to close the door and lead the way.

"Do you want to go to the park?" she asked, worry staring to make it's way to her heart.

"No, let's just stay around here. I need to talk to you" Takato said finding his shoes to be very interesting to look at.

"Alright" Jeri replied, her face turning serious now.

They didn't walk that far when Takato decided to start before he lost the courage that took him so long to gather. "Well...Jeri...about...what you said yesterday..."

Jeri stopped walking and turned to look at him, giving him her all of her attention. She felt her heart beating faster by the minute; she hoped that he was just nervous while trying to tell her that he feels the same rather than him being nervous because he was going to reject her. She could only hope for the best...but dread was taking over her heart.

Takato stopped as well trying to avoid eye contact but he slowly turned to look at her as he said: "I...You...well...yesterday...I didn't got the chance to tell you that..."

He was looking at her now, his eyes had finally made contact with hers and while he regretted it because it would be more difficult for him to say what he must say, she regretted it because now she could see how sad his eyes were, something was making him sad and being in the place they were and having this conversation, she could feel her own eyes matching his sad ones, her fears had just been proved right. She tried her best to give him an encouraging smile and wait for him to finish, though it would be painful, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I...ahh...feel that...you...umm..." Takato gulped looking at her, he decided to tell her the whole truth, Henry was right she deserved to know everything and so he started: "Until a few weeks ago...I would have been so very happy to hear you say that, what you told me yesterday for I **_felt_** the same way. I was just not sure, well actually I thought you didn't even thought of me in such way, so...I asked Rika to help me, to help me to be...I don't know...to be appealing to you, to do or be someone you could notice and would...love...but...but in that time Rika and I got closer together and well...I kind of...umm...fell for her, or rather realized my feelings were much more different of what I thought. I thought that I...well that I loved you, and I do...but not in the sort of way of girlfriend/boyfriend do...not in the way you want me to"

Jeri turned away from him to hide the tears that threatened to fall, and Takato felt awful and didn't know if he should continue or just leave it there but before he could decide, Jeri decided for him: "Then...you love Rika?"

Takato lowered his head and softly replied: "Yes"

"And...have you...told her?" She asked with a broken voice.

"......Yes" Takato said with hesitation.

"What did she told you?" Jeri asked, remembering her talk with Rika yesterday, many question popped inside her head but she decided to ignore them for now. She remembered asking Rika if she had feelings for Takato just a few days ago and remembered that she had said that she didn't liked him. _'Were you lying to me, Rika?'_ Jeri wondered.

"...She didn't give me an answer. Jeri I..." Takato said sighing.

"Don't worry Takato. I can't really be mad at you for not returning my feelings. We are still friends but...please just leave me alone for a while...give time" Jeri said; she tried her best to contain the pain filled tears and sobs that tried to rush out of her eyes and throat.

Takato nodded, he attempted to rest his hand on her shoulder to give her comfort but thought better of it and left saying a quiet "Goodbye Jeri" After not getting a reply from her, he walked slowly, giving her what she had asked for, he could only hope for her to be fine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry was looking at the pair from afar, he could see Jeri lowering her head and he longed to be next to her to cheer her up and try his best to make her feel better...but in truth he wished to be the one that had won Jeri's affections instead of Takato so she didn't had to go through this.

He waited patiently and when he saw Takato leaving he walked towards Jeri. And when he was right behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and when she turned around; he embraced her and held her close to him as she finally let the tears fall. For now, all Henry could do for her was to be a good friend and offer her his shoulder to cry on while he whispered comforting words to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rika continued to walk aimlessly at a slow pace; she was still debating within herself what to do. She didn't like all the feelings that were invading her heart; she would have preferred to go back to her old self and have more control on her emotions. Sighing and kicking a small rock laying on the road she continued her slow pace towards nowhere, hoping for all those confusing feelings and thoughts to leave her already; she wanted to reach a conclusion...but luck seemed to be against her since just a few feet ahead from her was the goggle-head walking at an even slower pace than her.

She thought of turning around and leaving him alone but luck was really not on her side that day, just as she was about to turn away, Takato spotted her and waved at her, a small smile gracing his features. Sighing and cursing under her breath, she walked towards him.

Takato feared for a moment that she would want to continue with what she wanted to do to him that morning, but sighed with relief when she didn't made any move to beat him up. She had a very serious look on her and Takato smiled a little more at her hoping to receive one smile of her own but got nothing; he still kept his smile since he got to see her again and she wasn't trying to murder him.

"Hi Rika" Takato said trying to sound cheerfully.

Though he was trying to sound happy, Rika picked a sad tone on his voice but she say nothing about it. She just continued to stare at him, she was trying her hardest to remain with her emotionless façade and it seemed to be working, but it only made Takato's eyes turn sadder and she started to feel even worse.

"A-are you upset about this morning?" Takato quietly asked not bothering to try and look cheerful anymore, though he had been happy to see her; he now felt sad that she was being so cold to him.

"No" was her short answer, her voice, as she tried to make it sound and achieved it, was void of emotion.

"Are you upset with me?" Takato tried again.

"......No" she replied finding it harder to keep her façade, it was harder to control her feelings with him around.

"Is there something wrong?" Takato asked staring to lose hope; he wanted to tell her everything but...with the way she was acting, he didn't know it she would care to listen.

"......You don't look so good yourself, what happened?" Rika asked, she let the worry be noticed on her voice, she was in truth worried about him since he looked so sad.

"...I talked with Jeri" Takato lowered his head avoiding eye contact with her.

Rika's eyes widened and she could feel her heart beating faster. She made a great effort to remain neutral and asked: "About what?"

Takato snapped her head towards her; he had hoped for her to understand already, or had his confession meant so little to her that she already forgot. He decided to leave those negative thoughts aside and believed that she maybe just thought that he had told Jeri that he returned her feelings. Blinking and gulping he said: "About how I feel about her...and you"

"And what was that?" Rika said, shock evident in her eyes and voice, she couldn't hide it any longer.

Takato seemed almost offended but decided to answer her anyway "That I don't return her feelings and I told her...what I told you...yesterday, remember?" Takato said hoping to have some kind of reaction from her.

"...Yes, I remember. And you told her that?" Rika said turning away afraid that something will show in her eyes that will tell him how she really feels; she was trying hard not to blush at the memory of his words, how could she forget them, she only wished the circumstances were different.

"Yes...but without the 'I think' part, because that's how I truly feel. I'm sure that I love **you** Rika" Takato said wearing a serious expression, hoping to already get an answer from her.

Rika's eyes were widening and she couldn't help a small pink blush on her cheeks, but...she couldn't think about it now, since Jeri's words were ringing inside her head yet again:

"_**It's just that...well...I see you as my best friend, and I wanted to talk to you. You don't mind do you?"**_

Rika frowned eliminating any other emotion from her face and turned to look at Takato, then she asked: "And how is Jeri?"

Takato was surprised by this question and chose not to lie to her: "She's...she's sad, she told me she will still be my friends but...she told me to give her time..."

Rika sighed and started walking towards Jeri's house; she ignored Takato, she was still to troubled to say anything to him, but Takato didn't see it that way, he tried to stop her but she just muttered a: "Later. We'll talk later"

Takato stared at her as she continued to walk away from him; he sighed turning around and walking towards his house; it had been a very tired day, there had been to many tiring days lately, he just wanted to catch some sleep; he will need his energy if he was to talk to Rika. Feeling his eyelids heavy; he started a brisk walk home, hoping he could get some sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry was still holding Jeri, her sobs had stopped now and he couldn't tell if she was still crying, but he continued to hug her and tried to not think of how much he liked to hold her like this, or how good she smelled, he just wished the reasons for him to hug her where different, but all that didn't really matter right now, he had to concentrate on what she needed and only on what **_she_** needed.

After a more few minutes, Jeri took a deep breath pulled away, rubbing her eyes trying to brush away the few tears that remained. She looked at Henry and gave him a sad smile that Henry returned.

"You feel better?" Henry asked softly and placed his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Yes. Thank you Henry" Jeri replied not taking her eyes from the ground.

"So...you want to talk about it?" he said though he already knew what had happened; he thought that maybe talking about it could help her to feel at least a little better.

"Not really. Maybe later" she said still looking down.

Henry sighed and was about to ask her to go and take a walk with him maybe even go and get some ice cream or something but before he could even utter anything he saw Rika coming towards them; he was about to panic and take Jeri away, thinking that seeing Rika would only get Jeri to feel sadder but it was already to late, Jeri had already seen Rika and started to walk towards her.

"I...I'll see you later, okay Henry?" Jeri said taking a deep breath and then walked towards Rika. Henry could only nod and leave the two of them alone.

"Hi Rika" Jeri said with a serious tone on her voice.

"Jeri...I..." "Have you spoken with Takato today?" Jeri interrupted Rika, who didn't know if she should tell Jeri that she had just seen him and what he had told her. After several moments in silence Rika finally nodded.

"Yesterday...when...I went to your house...to tell you..." "Takato had already told me how he..." Rika answered knowing that that's what Jeri was trying to ask her but she found herself unable to finish.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jeri asked, tears threatening to fall again.

"...I didn't...I didn't want to hurt you. You looked so happy to have told him, to have confessed your feelings to him and...I just couldn't tell you. I'm sorry Jeri, you said I...was you best friend...and I...I came to realized that you too are my best friend and...I don't have many friends, I don't want to lose any of the few friends I have" Rika was having a really hard time explaining herself and she only felt guiltier after every word that came out of her mouth.

"...Rika I...sighs don't worry, we are still friends...but...just tell me the truth...what do you really feel for Takato?" Jeri replied knowing Rika was being honest and she too didn't want to lose Rika's friendship.

"You asked me that before" Rika answered trying not to look Jeri in the eyes.

"Rika...be honest with me, please?" Jeri pressed.

"....I..." Rika frowned, this would be something very hard to do but she had to do it, it was for the best.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later Takato was awakened by a loud knock on his bedroom door. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and stumbled towards the door. Yawning he opened the door to reveal his dad standing there. He seemed very happy about something or at least that's what Takato thought since his dad had a huge grin on his face. Takato raised an eyebrow at his dad and gave him a "what's-up-with-you" look.

"Come down son, someone is here to see you" Mr. Matsuki said and chuckled. He didn't wait for Takato to reply, he turned around and went back downstairs.

Takato just shrugged and followed his dad; he went to the kitchen where he heard voices. His mother was talking with someone and Takato's eyes only widened when she recognized the other voice as the one of Rika. Blushing he went inside after his father did.

"Hey Takato, you're finally up. This lovely lady here had been waiting a long while for you" Mrs. Katou said making them blush, and in Takato's case his blush only got deeper. (SF: Can anyone tell us Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki's names, please?).

After a few seconds in an awkward silence, Mr. Katou decided to come to the rescue of his son and said "Well Takato, why don't you take your **_girl_** friend for a walk?" of course he tried his best not to chuckle out loud at his little teasing.

If it was even possible Takato blushed even more just like Rika who was just recovering from being called "lovely lady". Knowing his voice would fail him; Takato just nodded and motioned for Rika to follow him.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki" Rika said with a calm voice having more control over her emotions than Takato.

"Hope you come to visit us again, Rika. And thanks for helping me here today" Mrs. Matsuki said with a smile. Mr. Matsuki smiled at her as well.

Rika returned their smile but was too embarrassed to say anything to them so she just followed Takato out of the house and the two of them remained in silence for a long while. Takato was starting to feel very nervous. Remembering the talk they had a few hours ago, he could only guess what was what she wanted to talk to him.

They arrived to Guilmon's shed they found Renamon and Guilmon were talking; Guilmon was making silly questions and Renamon answered with a hint of humor on her voice but all of this stopped when Renamon saw the two tamers coming their way. One look at her tamer's eyes was enough for Renamon to know what's happening and she turned to Guilmon and motioned for him to follow her. Guilmon was little confused but followed Renamon waving a goodbye to his tamer before leaving. His tail was wiggling from one side to the other.

Gulping, Takato motioned for Rika to take a seat at the foot of the stairs. Rika avoiding to make eye contact, sat and waited for him to sit next to her. After Takato sat with her, another long silence followed; both waiting and hoping for the other to make the first move or to speak first. But Rika knew she should be the first to speak, and so she sighed and turned to look at him and he looked at her.

"I talked with Jeri...she said we're still friends"

"She told me the same. But that she wanted me to give her some time"

Rika turned away, his eyes looked sad but hopeful and he was starting to make her feel all nervous; her heart beating at a faster rate, if she didn't get a hold of her self, soon she will be blushing.

"Henry said he was going to stay with her and try to cheer her up"

"Yes, when I arrived he was there. He left when he saw me"

"Mmm...Rika..."

"Look Takato, this is difficult for me to say, so just shut up. I'm not going to repeat myself"

"Okay"

"......I...the answer you want me to give you...I don't think I can give it to you"

"W-what?"

"You're very important to me Takato but...not in the way you want. You are the very first human friend I had and...I don't want to lose your friendship"

"You won't. I promise..."

"These feelings will only ruin things and I...don't want things to change"

"W-wait, are you telling me that you do love me but you don't want to be with me!?"

"......I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"But..." Takato sighed feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry Takato" Rika said and she was about to stand up when Takato spoke again.

"Don't you trust me?"

"...What?"

"Do you trust me!?" Takato said looking at Rika straight at her eyes and she felt awful when she saw tears forming in them.

"...Takato...I do. I do trust you"

"Then why won't you give me a chance!? You know I would never do something to hurt you. At least not intentionally cuz I know that sometimes I'm very...clumsy and I end up doing something stupid but...I will never hurt you Rika"

Rika lowered her head and closed her eyes, they were stinging and she sure as hell didn't want to start crying now, she had to control her emotions but it was probing to be something very difficult to do.

".......Jeri asked me if I feel the same way about you"

"And...what did you tell her?"

"......That...I don't. That you are only my best friend...and that's the same answer I give you"

Takato shook his head; he, unlike Rika, let his tears fall down he stood up and walked away; she wanted to stop him but thought better of it and let him go. She felt a lump in her throat it was starting to be impossible for her to keep her emotions controlled.

Stopping, he spoke again: "...I... if you ...I don't know how can we be friends if you don't even trust me. How...how can you be friends with someone you don't trust...with someone who hurts you"

"...Takato..."

"That's what you do to me Rika...you only hurt me and you don't trust me, how can we be friends then? I know...well who knows if you really care but if you do, and I'm hurting you now, I'm sorry but I don't want to be friends with you anymore. It's too painful. Goodbye Rika" he didn't dare to look at her and didn't wait for her say something, he ran as fast as he could and never looked back.

Rika lost complete control of her emotions and she tried to call for him stop him or do something to make him stay but sobs came on the way and she could do nothing else but cry. She had just been scared of her feeling, feeling something so strong to then lose it, because she feared that he would leave her just like her father had done, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just was afraid, afraid that he would meet someone better, 'cause she knew she wasn't that good of a person; and she feared he would leave her hurt and alone. And that fear had done just that, because of her fear she had lost him, she had lost Takato and it was all her fault. She had wanted to mask her fear saying she would do anything for a friend and that she wouldn't be with Takato if that made Jeri be hurt, she did worried over Jeri being sad and hurt...but she knew that Jeri would have understood and maybe she would even be happy for them. She had wanted to do anything for Takato, except face her own fears.

Tears wouldn't stop falling and sobs keep coming, the read headed girl pulled her legs and hugged them closer to her, she buried her head between her knees and let all the tears fall. She had lost her best friend and her loved one today...she was alone now. And she knew she would never be able to forget those brown sad eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_It's not that I wanna say goodbye_

_It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me_

_Each and every single day I know_

_I'm going to have to eventually give you away_

_And though my love is rare_

_And though my love is true_

_Hey I'm just scared_

_That we may fall through'_

_-I'm Like A Bird'—Nelly Furtado._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Logan: No happy ending.

Aerisakura: Sorry folks but...

Logan: You sure didn't saw that one coming did ya?

Aerisakura: (--U) Well...I had wanted a happy ending but...I do like to sad endings and we wanted to...

Logan: Do something unexpected!! We placed this on the "Rukato Section" because as you can see, this fic is focused on this couple; though they don't end up together...and well having someone who doesn't support this couple reading this fic would be a bad thing.

Aerisakura: Hope you liked it though. Writing several parts on this chapter was so very hard. Specially the one with Ryo, I just hate that guy and well...

Logan: Another one was the ones with Jeri, but we hope they had come out ok.

Aerisakura: And of course the last one...all of it, making it with Takato's parents as if everything was going to be okay to have it tumbling down.

Logan: Yeah!! But it was kind of funny. Anywayz, now we gave you the personal thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

**GtaJake MK-II**: Sorry we took so long to update again. Did the fic lead where you thought it was going to? If not, hope you still think this was a great ending. And thanks a lot for your words, but I have come to accept that this disease can't be cured and I just can hope for better way to control it. I don't lose hope on that and well thanks again and hope you keep reading our fics. And about what happened to you in this page it really suck and hope that that won't stop you from writing fics.

**Newbi**: Yep, things only get more complicated and have disastrous ends; at least this one had it. Well Takato and Henry are better now but Terriermon...poor bunny/rabbit; he will continue to suffer the "Pwincess Pwetty Pants" treatment. We counted the reviews and the counter in our stats is the one that's correct, weird but who knows what's up with this place. And hope you read our future fics as well, see ya!!

**DigiDestined of Courage**: Now that I think about it my mom maybe just say that to make me laugh since it's her the one cursing, needless to say that it didn't really work. Sorry for your own problems, being sick sucks and we can only hope for our diseases to not get more complicated. Thanks for your words; I really appreciate it and now for the review: Well nothing of what was expected happened; Takato and Henry did got beaten up but not as badly, after all they could still walk (Logan:laughs). And for Terriermon; he should have seen it coming; his big mouth will only get him in trouble. Thanks for your comments and we hope you keep reading our fics. Thanks again for everything and momentai for you too.

**Genocideking Archfiend**: Don't worry about it, the important thing is that you did reviewed and we can really complain about taking to long to do something since we take a long time to post (--UU). And don't worry about that other review, we won't hold any grudges or anything of the sort (Logan: hides a gun behind him...just kidding we don't have any complains about that review, you're right on what you pointed out and we'll use that for future fics). Thanks a lot for your comments in this fic, we try our best, now we don't have a beta reader for those computer problems we had and we don't want to risk causing problems to the person that was helping us so...we try to review and correct as many mistakes as we can but...we think is still not good enough. And as you can see, you're right, this is the last chapter...unfortunately it since it wasn't and all happy ending. (Aerisakura: My cousin as you could see can keep his mouth shut...he kinds of reminds me of someone.) And thanks a lot to give us a chance to be saved by the demonic D.I.Q. or by now we would be dead. Well, we do hope you keep reading our fics, thanks again and see ya!!

**The Mad shoe**: Your head must hurt even more now...there was, at least in our opinion, even more feelings from all the characters in this chapter. But we hope you liked this one too. Thanks for reviewing and see ya!!

**DragonTidalWaves**: Thanks for your comments...and now we aren't that many people, the SF had reduced to be a large group to have only two members. We still see Freak and MMX2 from time to time, we "speak" with the other two members that left long ago through mails but we hadn't lost the will to keep writing...err...sorry about that. Ahem! There should be even more Rukato fics from any subject: romance or humor, horror or drama and so and so. We won't get enough Rukato, we need more Rukato (Aerisakura: whacks Logan shut it! You are going to scare them.) We hope you don't make us face your staff of doom for taking so long to post and we hope you have liked this chapter and that you keep reading our fics. Thanks and see ya!!

**ss3dj**: We fixed most of our computer problems...they do suck but at least now we can get into internet without that much trouble...well thanks for reviewing and see ya!!

Aerisakura: I just realized something while writing the "Thank you notes"...you, my little cousin, are like my own Terriermon!!

Logan: Hey!!!

Logan: Now, for what to expect next from us...

Aerisakura: Well...I'm trying to write a one-shot sort of Rukato fic with hints of Henrika/Jenruki fic. We're going to work on others that are unfinished and of course on the one we gave you a preview about in the last chapters.

Logan: And if you like Shaman King, my cousin is working on some very interesting fics.

Aerisakura:...I don't want to post that one until I finish it and the other one is on Spanish.

Logan: Anywayz, keep reading our fics!!

Aerisakura: Thanks to all of you who bothered to read and leave a review. Thanks for your support and...

Logan: See you next time!!!

SF: Don't forget to R&R!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time_

_-Hometown, Silent Hill 3._


End file.
